Maudits silmarils, livre 1
by Petite Dilly
Summary: A Gondolin, Turgon déprime... Une parodie crack du Silmarillion façon Kaamelott. Chapitre 17 : La garçonnière.
1. Le meunier de Gondolin

**Maudits silmarils**

Turgon est très déprimé. En plus, il est mal entouré...

* * *

**Livre I **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le meunier de Gondolin

o

o

Le roi assis sur le trône de la plus haute tour de la Cité Cachée portait une somptueuse robe ressemblant à celles que l'on revêt pour se coucher, ainsi qu'un visage dur et morose. Ses yeux, gris et brillants, étaient comme la pluie transpercée par les rayons du soleil, et ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage régulier comme sculpté dans la pierre. Un cercle d'or blanc était posés sur eux, mais ils atteignaient presque la ceinture qui serrait de plusieurs tours sa taille, car il était de coutume pour les elfes mâles de cette lignée de laisser pousser sa chevelure le plus qu'il était possible, en signe de vigueur et de virilité – ce qui suscitait toutes sortes de plaisanteries douteuses de la part des fils de Fëanor.

Mais ce jour-là, Turgon, second fils de Fingolfin, était plutôt de bonne humeur. Il avait presque réussi à convaincre sa fille de porter des chaussures quand elle sortait dehors, ce qui allait éviter beaucoup de larmes et de chirurgie. Il avait aussi mesuré une croissance de dix centimètres de l'arbre blanc qu'il avait planté sur la colline. Il avait pensé à sa femme morte une seule fois, à son réveil, quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Mon Roi », déclara alors le Maire du Palais, interrompant une malheureuse deuxième fois, « un être humain vous demande audience. »

« Un mortel ? Fais-le entrer. »

L'humain qui pénétrait dans la salle, quelques minutes plus tard, était d'un âge indéfinissable. Ses cheveux châtains bouclaient au niveau de sa mâchoire, et son menton portait la barbe. Il était vêtu très simplement.

« Monsieur... _Erik_, demande audience à sa majesté Turgon ! », proclama le Maire.

L'homme se prosterna, puis il posa sur le roi un regard curieux et étonné comme seuls les mortels en sont capables. Il n'était plus si jeune, mais ses yeux étaient verts comme la première herbe qui suit l'hiver humide.

« Erik ? », répéta le roi avec intérêt. « De quelle Maison ? Bëor ? Hador ? »

Oh, les humains étaient souvent comme d'attendrissants petits écureuils. Pleins de poils, avec une courte espérance de vie.

« D'la maison derrière l'moulin, M'ssire. »

Turgon haussa un sourcil pointu.

« C'est le meunier de Gondolin, mon roi », expliqua le Maire.

« Depuis quand entre-t-on dans cette vallée comme dans un moulin ? »

Turgon réalisa que ceci expliquait peut-être cela, mais Erik tint à répondre :

« Mon pèr' avons v'cu ici, et le père d' mon père M'ssire. Notre famille vous avoit s'vi dans c'te vallée magique, pour cultiver. »

« D'accord... Et quelle est la raison de votre visite, ô meunier ? »

« C'le pain, m'ssire, il rend vot' gente malade ! L'avons vu des taches noires sur l'blé, mais l'ont quand même voulu qu'je le broye ! Car l'ont prétendu qu'les elfes n'tomboient pas malades ! »

« Ce qui est vrai. Mais poursuis ton récit. Qui a consommé ce blé ? Quels en furent les effets ? Je crains quelque sombre invention de Morgoth. »

« Les elfes de la troisième ferme avant l'ville, m'ssire. Sont devenus comme fols. Ils se mirent'à danser et à rire sans pouvoir s'arr'ter ! A sauter dans l's'arbres et à chanter des chants qu'sortoient tout faits d'leur tête ! L'inventoient des rimes sur ma barbe et sur la forme des pains, comme ça ! Et l'étoient tant énervés que dormoient les yeux ouverts ! »

« Non, mon bon Erik », conclut le roi, « ils ne sont pas malades... Ils sont justes normaux. »

o

o

« Qui enterre-t-on ? Je ne suis au courant de rien », se plaignit le roi Turgon.

« Personne de bien important, Majesté », répondit le Maire. « Il s'agit d'un meunier humain. Il était très apprécié dans la vallée, bien qu'il s'exprimât d'une façon étrange. »

« Un meunier humain... Vous voulez dire, Erik le meunier ? »

« Oui majesté. »

« Mais de quoi a-t-il péri ? Il était si jeune ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu de temps, il venait me parler d'une maladie du blé... »

« Si jeune ? Il avait dépassé les 60 ans mon roi, ce qui est un âge vénérable pour un être humain. »

« Donc cela fait dix... vingt... trente ans ! Par Eru, il lui a fallu seulement trente ans pour mourir ? »

« Une de mes connaissances, majesté, me fit un jour part de ce trait d'esprit : les êtres humains sont comme les poissons rouges – un jour, vous revenez chez vous et ils sont morts, sans même que vous sachiez pourquoi. Il suffit de détourner la tête un instant et de penser à autre chose. Une brise d'air un peu trop fraîche ou un peu trop chaude, une cuillère d'aliments en trop ou en moins, et _PAF !_ Ils sont morts. »

Le visage de Turgon se referma. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il venait de repenser au gros iceberg qui avait tué sa femme.


	2. Blasés

**Livre I**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Blasés

o

o

Le roi Turgon avait fini par arriver. Et il était temps, car en l'attendant, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas tout en se désaltérant, Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, grand connétable du royaume, avait déjà cassé une chaise, une poignée de pichet et un verre – il avait du mal à contrôler sa force.

« Excusez-moi », fit le roi. « J'avais rendez-vous avec les architectes de la cité, et vous savez comment ils sont. »

« Je l'imagine fort bien, majesté. Le mien n'a toujours pas fini ma maison, et le peu qui est terminé s'écroule dès que je le touche. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la faute de l'architecte, _pensa Turgon en son for intérieur, _mais passons_. Glorfindel avait disposé plusieurs feuilles sur la grande table ronde. Chacune représentait un blason, et chaque blason représentait une des douze Maisons de Gondolin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre celui de la Maison du roi.

Turgon déposa donc aux côtés des autres le dessin qu'il avait tracé, encré, puis coloré lui-même. Les armoiries consistaient en une lune blanche, un soleil jaune et un coeur vermeil.

« C'est vraiment très beau », opina Glorfindel en souriant. « Mais, si je puis me permettre cette question, majesté... Pourquoi un coeur ? »

« Voyons, c'est évident. Il s'agit du coeur de mon père Fingolfin, grand roi des Noldor. »

Le sourire de Glorfindel se figea en une expression indéfinissable.

« Le coeur... de votre père ? »

« Je viens de le dire. »

« Vous voulez dire... son muscle cardiaque ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si littéral ? C'est un symbole. Le coeur vermeil représente l'amour de mon père. L'amour qu'il a pour moi et l'amour que j'ai pour lui. »

L'expression sur le visage de Glorfindel ne s'arrangea pas.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, dans ce coeur ? Dites-le clairement et cessez d'arborer cet air crispé. On dirait que vous avez été mordu par un balrog. »

Glorfindel se racla la gorge.

« Hum... Vous voulez vraiment mon avis majesté ? »

« Puisque je vous le dis. »

« Eh bien,... je trouve que cela fait un peu... comment dire... Un coeur sur un étendard, face aux légions d'orcs d'Angband... »

« Poursuivez. »

« Ils vont... »

« Oui ? »

« Cela fait... »

« Donc ? »

« Un peu chochotte, majesté », débita l'elfe le plus rapidement possible.

Le regard de Turgon, le roi au visage comme sculpté dans la pierre, se posa alors sur Glorfindel, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses vêtements brodés pareils à des champs au printemps, les clochettes et grelots qui le parsemaient.

« Chochotte, vous dites ? »

Le capitaine des armées de Gondolin hocha la tête.

« Et la Fleur d'Or, cela ne fait pas chochotte, peut-être ? »

« Majesté, vous m'avez demandé d'être sincère. Imaginez l'hilarité de Gothmog, sur le champ de bataille. »

« Justement. Cela le distraira. Et vous profiterez de ce moment d'inattention pour le terrasser. »

« Il est hors de question que j'affronte un balrog », répondit Glorfindel.

« Je croyais que vous étiez l'elfe le plus fort de la Terre du Milieu après mon père ? »

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas pour cela que je vous paie, pour terrasser d'impressionnants adversaires ? »

« Sauf votre respect, majesté... Vous ne me payez pas. »

« Je ne vous paye pas ? »

« Non. »

Turgon se tourna vers Penlod, son intendant, qui était resté immobile dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début de la rencontre.

« Penlod, je ne le paye pas ? »

« Non monseigneur. »

« Il doit bien être payé pourtant, comme tous les autres soldats ? »

« Les autres soldats ne sont pas payés non plus », dit Glorfindel.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Vous êtes le roi, majesté », déclara le maire en s'approchant. « Vous n'avez pas à les payer. »

« Glorfindel, combien dois-je vous donner pour que vous affrontiez un balrog ? »

« Majesté, ce serait courir à une mort certaine. Et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin à travers les glaces pour revenir maintenant en Valinor. »

L'argument était de poids. Turgon venait à nouveau de penser à sa femme.

o

o

Deux mois plus tard et à quelques centaines de miles de là, sur Himring, la Colline du Froid, la compagnie qui était partie chasser trois jours auparavant venait de franchir à nouveau la herse d'acier. Le roi Maedhros était à leur tête, et il était accompagné de son frère Maglor, qui surveillait la Brêche de l'est, mais qui était en séjour ici pour plusieurs semaines. D'armures de mithril et de fourrures ils étaient couverts, mais nul bijou n'ornait leur chevelure. Celle de Maedhros, couleur cuivre, s'arrêtait aux épaules. Quant à son visage, il devait avoir été très beau autrefois, mais ce n'était plus le cas, car l'éclat de la vie l'avait délaissé.

Il descendit de son cheval, et laissa à son écuyer le soin de s'en occuper.

« Rien de nouveau en mon absence ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non. Excepté un envoi de votre cousin Turgon. Il vous attend dans vos appartements. »

o

« Maglor, viens voir ça... », fit-il quelques minutes plus tard. « Nous venons de recevoir le nouvel étendard de Turgon. »

Maglor le Barde acheva de se déchausser, puis il s'approcha du secrétaire en bois, sur lequel avait été déroulée la bannière éclatante.

« C'est un beau travail », apprécia-t-il en touchant le tissu délicatement brodé.

« Mais, ce symbole vermeil, ici... Ce n'est pas un coeur ? »

« Si. Je crois bien que c'en est un. »

Les deux frères se turent. Aucun d'eux n'osait formuler sa pensée haute voix. Puis Maedhros dit à toute vitesse :

« Cela fait un peu chochotte tout de même. »

« Oui », acquiesça Maglor.


	3. Les droits des femmes

**Livre I**

Chapitre 3 : Les droits des femmes

o

o

Turgon n'était pas elfe à rester passif face à l'adversité. La vie était en lui comme une flamme, bleue et constante, mais toujours brûlante. Si un problème se présentait à lui, c'était donc qu'il devait le résoudre.

Aussi se rendit-il dans les appartements de sa fille ce matin-là, bien résolu à en finir avec un certain problème. La jeune Idril se trouvait dans sson salon personnel, une grande pièce très lumineuse dont le sol avait été recouvert d'une moquette verte épaisse ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'herbe. Il avait fallu le travail de trois Noldor très savants pendant plusieurs années afin de parvenir à ce résultat – les elfes avaient parfois de drôles d'idées. Quant à Idril, elle possédait les mêmes cheveux dorés que sa mère, une Vanya, mais tenait de son père les pommettes hautes et le long regard mélancolique.

« Bonjour, Atto. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Un cadeau pour toi, ma fille », répondit le roi Turgon.

Il fit ouvrir plusieurs boîtes, dont le contenu fut déposé sur une gondole de marbre bleuté.

« De magnifiques souliers, faits par le meilleur bottier de la ville. Et ces boucles qui les ornent, ont été ciselées à ma demande par Enerdhil lui-même. Allons, va les admirer. Je les ai faites faire à partir d'un moulage de ton pied. Elles sont à ta taille, du 42. »

La jeune fille s'approcha à petit pas prudents des chaussures, comme si celles-ci possédaient une âme et risquaient de l'attaquer.

« Quelle est cette matière ? », demanda-t-elle en touchant celle qui était couleur taupe et orné d'or.

« Du vair. Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?»

« Père, vous connaissez mon aversion pour les chaussures. Elles me donnent l'impression d'être prisonnière. En outre, elles engendrent toutes sortes d'autres maux comme les cors et les durillons. »

« Ce ne pourra jamais être pire que d'avoir une corne d'un centimètre sous les pieds », s'irrita Turgon. « Sais-tu comment on t'appelle dans la ville ? Idril Pied-d'Acier. Car ils disent que la plante de tes pieds est si épaisse qu'elle pourrait arrêter une flèche d'orc. Et avec de tels pieds, aucun prince elfe ne voudra jamais t'épouser. Tu as beau avoir des cheveux d'or et une voix des plus mélodieuses, nous les elfes ne supportons pas qu'une femme n'ait pas de délicats petits pieds ! De beaux cheveux brillants, une voix mélodieuse, un long cou, une petite poitrine, de grosses cuisses, de petits pieds, voilà le canon de beauté noldorin. »

La princesse fondit en larme.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me promener pieds nus comme une femme libre ? Ma tante... »

« Et ne commence pas à évoquer l'exemple de ta tante. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras qu'elle non plus n'est toujours pas mariée. Aller pieds nus, c'est une pratique d'Avari. Et encore, eux au moins ont le bon sens de mettre des bottes pour marcher dans le gravier. Pourquoi crois-tu que Celegorm ne l'a pas demandée en mariage ? Parce qu'il est comme tous les autres, il se réserve pour une femme avec de longs cheveux, de petits pieds, et une voix de rossignol. Ces derniers temps, ta tante ressemble plus à une poissonnière teleri qu'autre chose. »

« Mon père, vous devenez sinistre ces derniers temps ! »

« Je ne suis pas sinistre. Je suis lucide. »

o

Au même moment, dans la taverne de la caserne, les bottes pleines de boue de la Blanche Dame des Noldor étaient posées sur une table basse. Celle-ci, vêtue de blancs pantalons, était en train de raconter l'un de ses souvenirs d'enfance aux soldats qui l'entouraient, un grand verre de liqueur à la main.

« Et c'est comme ça que je me suis vengée. Je suis entrée dans sa chambre de nuit, et j'ai coupé ses belles petites tresses noires nouées avec des rubans. Je peux vous dire qu'au réveil le Vaillant Fingon n'en menait pas large. »

« Aredhel ! Tu es la meilleure ! »

Ils trinquèrent tous.

o

« Non mais sais-tu ce qu'elle a osé demander à notre père ? », s'exclama Turgon. « Qu'il intègre les femmes dans la succession ! Et quoi encore ? »

o

« C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi seuls les hommes pourraient devenir roi. Nous les femmes avons les mêmes compétences qu'eux. Mon frère le roi ne s'en vante pas, mais quand nous étions à Valinor, Galadriel le battait toujours aux joutes athlétiques. »

Les soldats acquiescèrent.

o

« Tu imagines ta tante, reine ? On n'aurait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis, avec ses goûts déplorables en matière de compagnie masculine. »

o

« Et là il m'a dit : toi, reine ? Pour que tu donnes le trône à l'un des fils de Fëanor ? Et je lui ai répondu : si je suis reine, même si je me marie, je garderai le trône pour moi seule. Et je botterai les fesses de Morgoth. »

Les soldats hochèrent la tête farouchement.

o

« Et là elle me dit qu'elle bottera les fesses de Morgoth. Alors j'ai eu mon premier fou rire depuis dix ans. »

o

« Et alors là mon frère se met à rire. Et il me dit que de toute façon, si la succession intègre les femmes, si il mourait le trône ne passerait pas à moi, mais à sa fille. »

« Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

« Que je retirais ma demande », répondit la soeur du roi.

Elle but d'un trait ce qui restait de son verre de liqueur.

...Etre une femme était une chose, se promener partout pieds nus en était une autre.


	4. La poésie épique

**Livre I**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La poésie épique

o

o

« Puisque vous me demandez mon opinion sur le sujet », fit Penlodh avec noblesse, « mon interprétation des textes sacrés... est qu'Iluvatar a créé le monde à la manière d'un artiste. Et le monde et son histoire sont le fruit d'une dialectique entre le vide et le feu secret, le feu secret de la création. »

« Je me demande où il va chercher tout cela », pensa Glorfindel, pendant que Turgon écoutait avec attention.

« Si l'on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, majesté, cette conception nous permet de cerner la nature du mal initial. Elle se tisse dans le rapport de Melkor au vide. Melkor, nouant un rapport déréglé avec le vide, sera réduit à l'impuissance en tant qu'artiste. Et il en haïra d'autant plus notre peuple, le peuple des elfes, qui est le peuple créateur par excellence. »

Turgon demeura immobile quelques secondes, le visage légèrement appuyé sur son poing. Puis il dit : « Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Il regarda ensuite Glorfindel et Egalmoth en quête de leur avis sur la thèse de Penlodh. Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête avec un air des plus sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient laissé le roi et son intendant à leur discussion d'entremets pour se réfugier dans le portique au pied de la tour.

« Avez-vous vraiment compris quelque chose à ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda Glorfindel.

« Non », répondit Egalmoth.

« Moi non plus. Alors dans le doute, je hoche. »

* * *

C'était un après-midi comme Turgon les appréciait : s'adonner à la peinture ou à la mosaïque, pendant qu'Hildor de la Harpe, son ménestrel, lui récitait les derniers lays de sa composition. Dans sa dernière oeuvre, il racontait ainsi comment son cousin de demi-sang, Maedhros, avait été capturé par les orcs, emmené devant Morgoth, puis lié par un seul anneau de fer au Thangorodrim, sur lequel il était resté cloué pendant des années avant que Fingon, son frère aîné, ne vienne le délivrer et mette fin à ce supplice.

_A la fin, de ses yeux couleur de nuit il vit,_

_Le fils de Fëanor, son ancien ami,_

_Seul, sur l'abrupte falaise cloué :_

_Maedhros, le Bien Formé._

« Le bien formé ? », répéta Turgon, interrompant son travail, « vous appelez Maedhros _le bien formé_ ? »

« Bien sûr majesté, cela a toujours été son surnom. _Maitimo_, qui veut dire _Le-bien-formé _ou _Le-bien-fait_, le nom qui lui fut donné par sa mère. Souvenez-vous, quand nous vivions à Tirion. Il avait une grâce et un sourire incomparable. Je me rappelle encore, non sans émotion, de ses cheveux cuivrés et de ses yeux gris pétillants, débordants de bienveillance. Seuls les Maïar le dépassaient en taille, ce qui n'empêchait point son corps d'être parfaitement proportionné, avec un visage, des muscles et un fessier que l'on aurait dits sculptés par sa mère. Les gens de tous âges et de tout sexe peinaient à détacher leur regard de sa silhouette quand il entrait dans une pièce. Même Manwë le regardait avec étonnement. Peut-être que si la Tragédie ne s'était pas produite, si Melkor n'était pas venu prendre la lumière des arbres, provoquant notre exil, peut-être que Manwë l'aurait enlevé pour en faire son échanson, là-haut sur le Taniquetil. »

« Oh non, ne commencez pas avec vos délires hein. »

« Mais Majesté... »

« Je sais très bien d'où vient ce surnom. J'ai beau faire mes 2m20 bien tassés, je n'ai jamais pu lui regarder en face que les narines. »

« Narines parfaitement ciselées par ailleurs. »

« Et je ne parle pas de mon frère, qui fait cinq centimètres de moins que moi. Non, le problème c'est que ce pauvre Maedhros n'est plus du tout bien formé. Il a tout de même une main en moins. Sans parler des cicatrices. Alors il doit se sentir mal chaque fois qu'il entend son ancien surnom, vous ne croyez- pas ? »

« Dans ce cas majesté, je suggère de le nommer _Maedhros le Manchot_. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Qui se satisferait d'un épithète aussi morbide ! »

« Ce n'est pas déplacé dans le registre épique, mon roi », répondit le barde vexé.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? »

« Hé bien, il possède un autre surnom : _Russandol_, la Tête Roussoyante. »

« Par Eru, avez-vous vraiment envie de narrer les hauts faits de Tête-Roussoyante ? »

« Hum... Il ne reste plus que _Le Grand_. »

« Parfait ! _Le Grand_ ira très bien. Ni trop lyrique, ni trop sanglant. C'est sobre, exact. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Il va falloir que je change toutes mes rimes », gémit Hildor.

« J'y pense... Tant que nous y sommes... A propos de ma fille... »

« Idril Pied-d'Acier ? »

« On ne pourrait pas changer son surnom, également ? _Acier_ par _argent_, par exemple... Juste un petit glissement sémantique... Histoire qu'avec un peu de chance, les siècles passant... On oublie la raison de ce surnom et qu'on l'attribue à autre chose. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Qu'on ne l'attribue plus à l'épaisseur de sa plante de pied. »

« Plante qu'elle a fort endurante et bien cornée, majesté. »

« Donc tant que vous y êtes... Qu'est-ce qu...? Non non, quand j'emploie le conditionnel, c'est comme si j'utilisais l'impératif... Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. »

o

« Mais au fait... Quel est le surnom de mon cousin Finrod ? »

« _Felagund_, le Perceur de Cavernes. Vous ne voulez pas le changer, celui-là ? »

« Non. Il est très correct. Et celui d'Artanis, ma cousine ? »

« _Galadriel_, la _Jeune Fille Couronnée d'une Guirlande Radieuse_.

« Joli. Et le mien ? »

« _Le Sage_. »

Turgon se redressa, tant il sembla attiré par l'arrière de son trône.

« J'aime beaucoup. C'est sobre. »

« En effet majesté, très sobre. »


	5. La table ronde

**Chapitre 5 : La Table Ronde**

o

o

Les chefs de neuf Maisons de Gondolin étaient réunis autour de la Table Ronde, un superbe ouvrage de marqueterie divisé en douze parties égales, chaque triangle du diagramme représentant les symboles d'une maison.

Assis autour de cette table étaient réunis des seigneurs illustres. Il y avait le connétable Glorfindel, de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, Egalmoth de l'Arc-en-Ciel, riche comme tous les autres membres de sa maison, Duilin de l'Hirondelle, l'agile archer, le puissant Rog, du Marteau de la Colère, Salgant de la Harpe, dit « le Laid », le voyageur Voronwë, de l'Aile, Galdor de l'Arbre, le jeune Echtelion de la Fontaine, et enfin Enerdhil de la Taupe, mineur et orfèvre.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? », s'enquit alors Glorfindel, interrogeant des yeux les collègues qui l'entouraient.

« Parce que Fëanor voulait récupérer ses Silmarils ? », hasarda Egalmoth.

« Et qu'ensuite Fingon a foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir ? », poursuivit Rog.

« Et parce que Fingolfin voulait faire du patin à glaces ? »

« Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi sommes-nous là, aujourd'hui ? », précisa Glorfindel.

Egalmoth fit un geste excédé de sa main droite, plus baguée qu'un nuage de pigeons-voyageurs.

« Encore des choses ennuyeuses, comme les transferts de population depuis Vinyamar, ou bien le ponçage de la colline… »

« Quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit à un peu d'action ? », s'irrita Ecthelion.

« Qu'entendez-vous par action, exactement ? », demanda Glorfindel.

« Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire… Des combats, des monstres, un prince à délivrer… Du classique, quoi. »

« Mais pourquoi un prince ? Et pas une princesse ? », s'étonna Enerdhil.

« Parce que chez les Noldor, les femmes ne sont pas stupides au point de risquer leur vie de manière inconsidérée », expliqua Egalmoth, « pour le prestige ou pour la possession d'un quelconque artefact. Conséquence de quoi, ce sont quasiment toujours des hommes qui sont faits prisonniers. »

« Ce qui rend la chose nettement moins intéressante », dit Glorfindel.

« Enfin… ça se discute », répliqua Galdor. « Parce qu'une fois délivré, le prince constitue une unité de combat supplémentaire utile pour le retour. »

« Tout dépend dans quel état il est », répondit le Connétable. « Le plus souvent, il est tellement affaibli qu'il finit sur la selle de votre cheval, et vous, à pieds… à porter les vivres et le butin. »

o

Turgon et Penlodh venaient de faire leur entrée. Le fils de Fingolfin s'installa à la place de la Maison du Roi, dont la chaise se trouvait devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Quant à Penlodh, il s'assit à la place de la Maison de la Tour de Neige, et posa ses dossiers sur celle du Pilier.

« Mes salutations », fit le roi. « Nous pouvons commencer la séance. Penlodh, quel est l'ordre du jour ? »

« La sécurité intérieure et le lissage d'Amon Gwareth, Majesté. »

Des soupirs se firent entendre.

« Glorfindel, ne vous appuyez pas trop sur la table », dit Turgon. « Et qu'entends-je ? Seraient-ce des soupirs ? Ecthelion, rendez-vous utile, pour une fois. Dites-moi quelle est la raison de ces visages mécontents. »

« Majesté, vous nous parlez de sécurité intérieure », répondit Ecthelion. « Pour ma part, j'aimerais plutôt que l'on parle_insécurité_. La qualité du papier de verre utilisé pour poncer de la pierre ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Je vous signale que c'est Ulmo qui m'a dit de poncer la colline. Vous serez bien content si un jour on se fait envahir, et que les orcs ne peuvent pas l'escalader ! »

« Peut-être… Mais en attendant, sauf votre respect, je m'ennuie à mourir ! »

« Comme vous dramatisez… Moi je vous trouve plein de couleurs. »

« Je pense que ce qu'Echtelion veut dire, avec l'impétuosité de la jeunesse qui est la sienne », fit Galdor, « c'est que peut-être nous pourrions passez un peu moins de temps sur certains sujets, et un peu plus sur d'autres. »

« Voyez-vous ça », grogna Turgon. « Et quels autre sujets ? »

« De l'aventure ! », s'exclama Ecthelion.

« De l'aventure… », répéta le roi, le visage incrédule. « Penlodh, vous avez un sujet d'aventure à leur proposer ? »

Le maire du palais compulsa ses feuillets.

« Voyons ça… Il y a le fils de votre cousin Angrod qui s'est fait enlever il y a deux semaines, pendant qu'il chassait. »

« Ah bon ? Comment il s'appelle déjà… Oro… quelque chose. »

« Orodreth. »

« C'est moi ou il lui arrive toujours des embrouilles, à celui-là ? Bref. Un prince à délivrer… ça vous intéresse, ça ? »

Ecthelion hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Bon. Glorfindel vous irez délivrer Orodreth. »

« Quoi ?! », barrit Ecthelion.

« Quoi, quoi ? Je tiens à ce qu'on me ramène mon neveu en un seul morceau. Et qu'il n'y ait pas au bout de quelques temps une seconde personne à délivrer. Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder. Tant que nous y sommes, il y a d'autres réclamations ? »

« Oui Majesté », déclara Egalmoth. « Pourquoi certains d'entre nous ont le droit de diriger deux maisons au lieu d'une seule ? »

« Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Penlodh, dont le sourcil gauche se haussa.

« Y'a des chouchous… », murmura-t-on.

« Si vous tenez à doubler votre charge de travail, Egalmoth… », moqua Turgon.

« Il n'est pas question que de charge de travail », précisa Egalmoth. « Il y a aussi la perception des impôts. Et qui dit double maison, dit doubles impôts. »

« Des impôts ? Quels impôts ? », demanda Turgon.

« Les impôts nécessaires au fonctionnement de l'Etat, majesté », déclara Penlodh. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il serait profitable de percevoir le double d'impôts, à partir du moment où cet argent est légalement redistribué et utilisé, et ne finit pas sur les comptes occultes de banques naines de l'autre côté des Montagnes Bleues. »

Egalmoth pâlit.

« Serait-ce une accusation à mon encontre, vil bureaucrate ? »

o

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une dispute généralisée dans le plus typique style noldorin avait éclaté, et Turgon en profita pour sortir de la salle, tout comme Salgant. Au bout de quelques mètres, il avisa la silhouette trapue inhabituelle du harpiste.

« Oh, Méléagant ! Vous avez fui aussi ? », s'amusa le roi.

« Non, moi c'est Salgant, Majesté. »

« Veuillez m'excusez. Leurs aboiements m'ont donné mal à la tête... Quand je pense que c'est Ulmo qui m'a dit de construire une table ronde, où tout le monde serait égal… On voit le résultat. »

Il poussa un grand soupir.

« Salgant… Pourquoi sommes-nous là, au juste ? »

« A cause des Silmarils de votre oncle, mon roi. »

« Argh. Maudits Silmarils. »


	6. Le mariage

Chapitre 6 : Le mariage

o

o

« Messieurs les architectes », annonça Turgon. « Si je vous ai faits réunir ici, c'est que l'heure est grave. Nous sommes en période de paix depuis maintenant dix ans. Et c'est précisément maintenant que va vous être lancé votre plus grand défi. Dans les cinquante ans à venir, il va vous falloir bâtir, bâtir et encore bâtir. Des maisons, des crèches, des écoles. Beaucoup de crèches. »

« Pardon majesté, mais en quel honneur ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de Valinor ? Cette période bienheureuse, où les Noldor se reproduisaient comme des lapins ? Elle est sur le point de se répéter. La biologie nous enseigne que les elfes ne font pas d'enfant en période de guerre ou en présence d'un danger certain, leur corps se stérilisant lui-même par la pratique de la chasteté et l'extinction des pulsions charnelles. Nous avons vécu un tel état de fait pendant un peu plus d'un siècle. Et les populations de Nevrast et de Gondolin n'ont quasiment pas augmenté, le faible taux de naissances ne parvenant pas à compenser les pertes dues à la guerre contre Morgoth. Mais la menace s'est éloignée, le siège d'Angband s'est consolidé, et nous prospérons à nouveau. Cependant, toute l'énergie accumulée pendant les temps de guerre n'a point disparu. Elle est là, juste sous nos pieds. Nous sommes assis sur un véritable volcan de libido elfique. Bientôt, l'honnête artisan, le ménestrel éthéré, se verront transformés sous vos yeux horrifiés en nouveaux Fëanor la jupe en feu, brûlant de faire sept enfants à leur femme. »

« Par Varda ! Sept enfants ? »

« Il faut envisager le pire. »

* * *

_Six mois plus tôt._

« Un message de votre père, Majesté », annonça Penlodh.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore allé frapper aux portes d'Angband ? Morgoth va finir par croire qu'il devient sénile. »

« Non, mon roi. Il vous informe seulement que votre frère vient de se fiancer. »

Turgon recracha le vin qu'il avait dans la bouche.

o

« Cette plaisanterie n'était pas drôle du tout. L'espace d'un instant, j'y ai cru. »

« Votre père Fingolfin a toujours su faire preuve de jovialité », crut bon d'expliquer Penlodh.

L'espace d'un instant, Turgon se demanda aussi si cela impliquait un manque de jovialité de sa part. Puis il revit son intendant, avec son maintien digne d'Eonwë, son visage ovale et stoïque encadré de deux épaisses mèches de cheveux châtain clair qui retombaient à mi-hauteur sur sa tunique boutonnée. Et tout soupçon d'une insinuation lourde de reproche quitta son esprit.

« Penlodh, me trouvez-vous jovial ? », finit-il par demander.

« Jovial majesté ? »

« Oui, jovial. Gai... Amusant... Avec un certain sens de l'humour... Drôle, quoi. »

« Eh bien pour être honnête, "jovial" n'est pas le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour qualifier sa majesté. »

« Quels sont les termes que vous auriez utilisés dans ce cas ? »

« Hum... Imposant. Prévoyant. Audacieux. Doté d'une prestance certaine et d'un esprit analytique. Avec néanmoins un sens de l'humour noir et du trait d'esprit macabre que peu d'elfes ont en partage. »

Le visage du roi se déconfit et il eut soudain l'air très déprimé.

o

o

Relation ou non à cette conversation, tous les habitants de la vallée furent bientôt conviés à de grandes festivités organisées par le roi pour consacrer l'achèvement des travaux de construction du quartier nord de la cité. Tous, y compris les simples fermiers et bûcherons, quelle que soit leur race. Des grandes tables furent dressées sur l'esplanade de la tour et sur le pourtour des différentes places de la ville. Nombreux furent les jongleurs et les musiciens qui donnèrent des représentations. Les réjouissances durèrent plusieurs jours, et les entrepôts royaux se vidèrent.

« Glorfindel, je n'ai jamais vu votre femme... », demanda le roi Turgon à son voisin de banquet, après deux carafes de vin. « Vous l'avez laissée au pays, comme tant d'autres ? »

« Oh non majesté », répondit le guerrier blond en rougissant légèrement. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'heureuse élue. »

« Bah ! Vous savez, pour se marier de nos jours, il vaut mieux ne pas être trop difficile. De toute façon, votre femme aura toutes les chances de périr de mort violente... A moins qu'un jour elle ne décide que vous êtes si important à ses yeux, vous et tous ses enfants, que cela ne vaut pas la peine de continuer à endurer la vie dans cette Terre du Milieu si brutale. Et là elle se couchera par terre et mourra. Pour retourner plus vite à Valinor. Car le bateau ce n'est plus ce que c'était comme moyen de transport, depuis que Fëanor a racheté les compagnies aux Teleri d'Alqualondë. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », s'exclama Glorfindel, le rare duvet blond recouvrant ses bras se hérissant.

« C'était de l'humour. Idril, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? »

« Oh non père ! »

« Et vous Penlodh, vous êtes marié ? »

L'intendant répondit par une longue tirade, au sein de laquelle Turgon discerna les expressions « servir au mieux sa majesté », et « se consacrer entièrement au bon fonctionnement de l'Etat ».

« Ah ! Vous êtes comme mon frère. A part la chasse et l'escalade, et se faire des tresses autour d'un feu de camp... Lui et ma soeur, le jour où ils se marieront, la main droite de Maedhros aura repoussé. »

Glorfindel se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? », dit Turgon en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

o

o

Au même moment, plusieurs rues plus bas, Eudes et Robert, les fils du meunier Eric, se retrouvaient sur la terrasse des remparts, une bière elfique à la main.

« J'revenons tout droit du district du haut », expliqua Robert. « Et par l'père d'tout, c'est qu'jamais ils s'arrestent d'manger ! J'croye bien que l'roy, il a mangé une biche entière ! »

« Qu'veux tu ! Cette gente puit bien manger c'qu'elle veut, elle grossit point ! Et elle m'avoit déjà dit qu'elle nécessite d'manger très peu pour vivre ! Qu'elle mange… pour l'plaisir avant tout ! »

« Tu croyes qu'elle fasse tout qu'pour le plaisir avant tout ? »

« J'en savons rien, par Dieu ! Mais pour le reste, j'avouons les avoir toujours vus chanter moult chants d'amour, ou s'donner des basers… mais les avons jamais vu faire l'acte ! »

« Mais si ces fées n'font point l'acte, comment qu'font pour faire des enfants ? »

Ils se turent un instant, contemplant le roc à pic aux pieds des murailles, roc qui donnait sur la grande étendue plane et verte de la vallée, où luisaient les fermes illuminées en l'honneur des festivités.

« P't'être bien qu'pondent des œufs », supposa Eudes.

o

o

« Dites, Glorfindel, et ma fille, comme épouse... qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda discrètement le roi, lorsque cette dernière eut quitté la table pour danser.

« Majesté, je ne me permettrai pas. »

« Quoi ? Mais voyons, si, si, permettez-le vous ! Vous êtes d'une noble lignée, toute bouillonnante de sang vanya ! Le meilleur chevalier du royaume ! Et puis vous êtes blonds tous les deux, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

« Mais majesté... »

« Quoi, vous trouvez que ma fille n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour vous ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très fine, mais sinon, quelle oeuvre d'art ! »

« La princesse Idril est très belle, mais je ne l'aime pas, majesté... »

« Nous y voilà. Elle n'est pas _l'élue de votre coeur_. Ce n'est pas la Fleur d'Or que vous êtes, mais la Fleur Bleue ! …Allez, avouez-le. C'est à cause de ses pieds, n'est-ce pas ? »

Glorfindel n'osa pas acquiescer.


	7. Les autochtones

N B : La chanson citée à la fin est un détournement d'une chanson de Renaud.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les autochtones

o

o

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand le roi Turgon bondit hors de son lit à baldaquin pour aller tambouriner sur la porte la plus proche.

« Penlodh ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'un Penlodh en chemise et bonnet de nuit ne lui ouvre, une chandelle à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon roi ? »

« Excusez-moi mon bon, mais si je me permets d'enfreindre les règles de la bienséance en vous réveillant à cette heure indue, c'est que le groupe de Sindar a recommencé à chanter juste sous la tour ! C'est impossible de fermer une oreille ! »

Les deux elfes se rendirent sur le balcon. Dix étages plus bas, un groupe de musiciens aux cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient en effet en train de jouer et chanter, et cela avec moult rires cristallins.

« Ils ne peuvent pas aller chanter ailleurs ?! Et puis c'est quoi cet instrument ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une vielle, mon seigneur. »

« Argh, et cette langue... Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! »

* * *

_200 ans plus tôt, Mithrim._

« Voici donc les indigènes de cette contrée, les elfes gris de Beleriand, également appelés Sindar », constata Turgon devant l'ambassade autochtone.

« Kenavau ! », répondirent les Sindar.

« Quelle étrange langue », s'étonna Turgon. « Penlodh, vous qui êtes un elfe de science… A votre avis, qu'ont-ils bien voulu nous dire ? »

« Le Sinda est une langue celtique », expliqua le Noldo. « Si je peux légitimement me fonder sur sa parenté avec la langue teleri de Valinor, il me semble que nous pouvons raisonnablement en conclure que cela veut dire quelque chose comme "Salutations" ou "Bonjour". »

« Fort bien. Mais que veut dire celtique ? », demanda Turgon.

« Je l'ignore, c'est un terme que l'on rencontre dans les livres donnés par les Valar. Mais il n'a pas lui-même de définition. Peut-être s'agit-il seulement d'un terme générique créé au hasard. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais réussi à retracer son étymologie. »

« Encore un mystère divin. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on nous cache des choses.»

* * *

« C'est comme quand il dit que le Quenya est une langue finno-ougrienne », maugréa Rog le forgeron, le chef de la Maison du Marteau de la Colère. « J'ai une tête de Finno-ougrien, moi ? »

« Mais au fait, que veut dire finno-ougrien ? », demanda Glorfindel.

Tout vêtu de blanc jusqu'aux collants et chausses, il brillait dans la forge sombre et rouge de Rog comme une grande marguerite.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé à Penlodh, pourtant. »

« Vous êtes un homme curieux. »

« Mais il a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Cela s'appelle comme cela, c'est tout. Ce sont les Valar qui l'ont dit. »

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que lorsque les érudits ne savent pas quelque chose, ou qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les contredise, ils disent toujours que cela vient des Valar ? »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est en effet une bonne excuse. »

« Mais quelque part, c'est pratique. »

* * *

« Et celui-ci, la flûte avec une sorte de grosse poche ? », demanda Turgon sur son balcon.

« Une cornemuse, majesté », répondit Penlodh.

* * *

Chant teleri

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
J'me souviens un mardi

J'ai troqué mes bottines  
Et mon vieux manteau sale  
Contre une paire de sandales  
Et une cape bleu marine

J'ai déserté les crasses  
Qui m'disaient « Soit prudent »  
La mer c'est dégueulasse  
Les poissons font dedans

Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons !

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Au dépourvu  
Tant pis

J'ai eu si mal au coeur  
Sur la mer en furie  
J'ai vomi mon quatre heure  
Et mon minuit aussi  
J'me suis cogné partout  
J'ai dormi dans l'mouillé  
Ca m'a coûté des sous  
C'est la d'plaisance, c'est l'pied

Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons

Ohohohohoh hisséo !

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Car je suis un Teleri

Je f'rai le tour du monde  
Pour voir chaque étape  
Si tous les gars du monde  
Veulent bien m'lâcher la grappe  
J'irais aux quatre vents  
Foutre un peu le boxon  
Jamais les océans  
N'oublieront mon prénom

Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons

Ohohohohoh hisséo !

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Et mon bateau aussi

Il est fier mon navire  
Il est beau mon bateau  
C'est un fameux trois mâts  
Fin comme un oiseau,

Olwë, Annaël  
Cirdan et Riguidel  
Naviguent pas sur des cageots,  
Ni sur des poubelles

Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Je m'souviens un vendredi

Ne pleure plus ma mère  
Ton fils est matelot  
Ne pleure plus mon père  
Je vis au fil de l'eau  
Regardez votre enfant  
Il est parti marin  
Je sais c'est pas marrant  
Mais c'était mon destin


	8. Le chevalier de la Fontaine

**Episode 8 : Le Chevalier de la Fontaine**

o

o

Le roi Turgon était descendu au dernier étage de la muraille blanche qui entourait sa cité de Gondolin. Il tenait une feuille de papier dans les mains.

« Duilin, ouvrez-moi la poterne. »

L'archer s'exécuta. A son grand étonnement, il put alors voir alors le roi s'accroupir, ramper jusqu'au bord de la porte minuscule dans sa grande robe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que les semelles de ses savates dorées.

« Sire ? »

De ses yeux gris perçants, Turgon regardait l'immense surface lisse et noire que constituait le rocher poli par ses ouvriers pendant des années et des années. Il ne ressemblait plus à de la pierre, mais à du verre. Le Noldo ramassa alors sa feuille de papier, qu'il tint des deux mains, entre le pouce et l'index. Il la cala contre la pierre polie de la colline, juste à l'endroit où s'arrêtait la muraille. Puis il la lâcha, et la regarda glisser parfaitement jusqu'en bas, sur la pelouse verte.

« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais », dit-il.

* * *

« Dites-moi, Glorfindel », fit le roi de sa belle voix grave, « on m'a dit que vous étiez en Nevrast, il y a trois jours, pour voir vos parents. La capitale est-elle toujours aussi belle ? »

« Toujours aussi belle, majesté », répondit Glorfindel, le cou ceint d'un collier de coquillages. « Et l'air marin y est fort vivifiant. D'ailleurs, j'y ai vu votre tante Lalwen, et elle vous passe le bonjour. »

« Bien. Vous n'avez rien révélé au sujet de l'emplacement de Gondolin, j'espère ? Même aux membres de ma famille ? »

« Rien, majesté. »

« Ni même à mon cousin Angrod ? »

« Angrod ? Mais je ne me suis pas rendu en Dorthonion… »

« Vous êtes bien allé délivrer son fils Orodreth, pendant votre absence ? »

Le grand connétable se racla la gorge.

« En fait, le seigneur de la Fontaine m'a demandé l'autorisation de remplir cette mission… Et j'ai pensé qu'une telle expérience lui serait profitable. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Vous avez envoyé ce morveux d'Ecthelion délivrer Orodreth ?! Il a déjà du mal à attacher ses lacets ! Rassurez-moi : dites-moi qu'il est accompagné d'une compagnie composée de guerriers, de mages et de rangers triés sur le volet ! »

« Non sire, il est parti seul… Avec son écuyer humain. »

« Par Eru ! Avec un humain, en plus ! Et depuis quand les humains sont écuyers ? »

« Il s'agit de Belin le Blond, l'un des fils de Feu le meunier Eric, majesté. Comme il n'a pas eu d'héritage, il se trouvait sans emploi… »

« Et donc vous l'avez refilé au bras cassé de service, en vous disant que ça équilibrerait les choses. »

« D'un autre côté, majesté, il ne s'agit que de trolls et de vampiresses près du lac Helevorn… Et non de réitérer l'exploit de votre frère. »

Turgon haussa les épaules.

« Oh, vous savez, le Thangorodrim, mon frère n'est jamais rentré dedans… Il ne trouvait pas l'entrée… Des trolls et des vampiresses, vous dites ? »

* * *

Deux hommes marchaient dans le tunnel sombre. L'un, à l'armure d'argent et aux longs cheveux noirs pleins de reflets violets était très grand et très beau. L'autre, celui qui tenait la torche, était plus petit, avait une barbe de sept jours, des vêtements élimés lessivés par les intempéries et l'air accablé par le sort.

« Mon pauvre ami », dit Ecthelion, « vous avez vraiment l'air misérable. Pourquoi les humains ont toujours l'air aussi misérables ? On dirait toujours des espèces de pauvres chiens mouillés… »

« Pardon, M'ssire. J'le faisons pas exprès j'vous jure. »

« Je sais, je sais… Et puis inutile d'élever la torche comme cela, je n'en ai pas besoin pour voir. Les elfes voient dans l'obscurité. Par Tulkas, mais comment est-ce possible d'être si petit ? »

« Sommes pourtant le plus grand d'ma famille, vin dieu ! »

« Hé bien, je n'ose pas imaginer comment sont les autres… Et puis, si vous pouviez arrêter de faire des fautes de grammaire toutes les cinq minutes… »

Il s'arrêta, posa son épée contre la paroi, puis sortit une carte de son sac.

« Bon, d'après la carte que nous a donnée Caranthir, l'antre des Vampires devrait se trouver au bout de ce labyrinthe. C'est-à-dire gauche droite gauche gauche à partir d'ici. »

o

o

« Je crois que nous sommes perdus », lâcha Ecthelion en s'asseyant sur une grosse pierre.

« On aurait p't'être dû semer des cailloux, messire. »

« Hum, voyons… Qu'aurait fait Fingon Fingolfinion, mon Modèle, en de telles circonstances ? »

« Qui ça, messire ? »

« Le plus vaillant des Noldor. Qu'aurait-il fait ? »

Le jeune Ecthelion se récita mentalement le _Lay de la Folle Quête_ d'Hildor à la Voix Pure.

_Perdu, désespéré,_

_En proie à grande détresse,_

_Il défaisait ses tresses,_

_Déplorant l'être aimé_

Non, ce passage ne lui apprenait rien… Voyons plus loin…

_Alors il prit sa harpe_

_Dans ses mains fortes et claires_

_Et entonna un air_

_Connu à Valimar_

_Quand ils étaient heureux_

Oui, c'était ça !

Il sortit sa grande flûte argentée de son sac. Alors, Belin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes quand il vit l'elfe commencer à jouer, dans ces tunnels souterrains, au milieu des ténèbres. Un air de bonheur, un air tout simple d'enfance…

Et aussi incroyable que cela soit, une voix répondit dans le noir.

_A la claire fontaine_

_M'en allons promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

Le visage d'Ecthelion s'illumina, d'abord. Puis l'utilisation de la première personne du pluriel dans le deuxième vers le fit sourciller il se tourna vers son écuyer et vit que c'était lui qui chantait.

« Mais vous êtes complètement stupide ou quoi ? »

« Mais messire, j'pouvons pas m'en empêcher… Cet air qu'j'connais si bien et qu'est si joli… »

« QUE MANWË ME VIENNE EN AIDE, OU JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS L'ETRIPER ! »

« Oh, mais c'est quoi ce boucan ? »

C'était une voix féminine qui venait de se faire entendre.

« William, va voir s'il n'y a pas encore des Nains qui sont venus fureter dans le coin… Si c'en est, tu auras le droit de les manger. Hi hi hi hi. »

« La Vampiresse ! », siffla Ecthelion.

Il rangea sa flûte et saisit sa grande épée, prêt à en découdre.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Et après avoir tué silencieusement le troll William, les deux aventuriers n'eurent qu'à suivre l'empreinte de ses pas dans la poussière, et ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur un couloir plus étroit, qui ouvrait lui-même sur une arche décorée des emblèmes odieux de Morgoth. Mais là, dans la grande halle d'où était venue la voix féminine, ce fut un spectacle plus qu'inattendu qui leur fut servi.

Dans le fond de la salle, un jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré était étendu sur un amas de coussins, entouré de vampiresses à demi nues qui le flattaient lascivement de leurs mains griffues et lui prodiguaient des baisers en gémissant. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, des trolls jouaient aux cartes en buvant du vin.

« Orodreth ? », lâcha Ecthelion.

« Hi hi hi », fit une des vampiresses – celle qui avait les formes les plus avantageuses -, en empêchant d'une main les trolls de se lever. « Voilà que nous avons de la visite. »

« J'adore la livraison à domicile ! », s'exclama un des trolls.

« Non non non, ceux-là sont bien trop beaux pour être mangés. »

Elle se leva, vêtue d'une seule jupe vaporeuse et de bijoux noirs qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Et elle fixait des yeux Ecthelion, qui baissa lentement son épée, sous le regard incrédule de Belin.

« Messire… ? », s'étonna Belin le Blond, laissé de côté par les autres succubes car jugé trop galeux pour être désirable.

La Vampiresse posa sa main sur la joue du jeune Noldo, puis fit glisser l'ongle long et rouge de son index sur son cou imberbe et éclatant, jusqu'à la cotte de mailles.

« Laisse-toi faire, la Fontaine », enjoignit alors Orodreth d'une voix vaseuse. « Elle connaît des choses… des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées… Si tu savais… »

« Il a raison », susurra le démon femelle en appuyant sa poitrine contre celle de l'elfe brun. « Je sais comment te débarrasser de ton surplus de sang… Avec ma bouche. »

« Messire, ne l'écoutez pas ! »

Mais les yeux d'Ecthelion, assombris, ne semblaient pu voir que la vampiresse en tenue légère, qui parlait maintenant de faire des choses à une épée restée trop longtemps dans son fourreau, ou quelque autres activités en rapport avec le forage.

« Messire ! », cria Belin au désespoir. « Pensez à Fingonfinion ! »

Soudain, l'enchantement sembla se briser, et les pupilles d'Ecthelion redevinrent normales, et son regard, lumineux comme du radium.

« A MORT, CATIN ! », hurla-t-il.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient de retour à Gondolin, et Ecthelion fit son rapport à Turgon, dans la salle du trône.

« Et c'est là qu'elle s'est transformée en une espèce de pieuvre, me saisissant tous les membres et m'empêchant de bouger. Mais comme j'avais mon heaume à pointe, je lui ai donné un coup de tête. Je suis sûr qu'en de telles circonstances, Fingon Fingolfinion aurait fait de même. Le sang a giclé sur Belin, mon fidèle écuyer, mais il ne s'est pas laissé démonter. Il a ramassé une masse de troll qui se trouvait par là, et il a commencé à frapper la pieuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche. »

Hildor le barde semblait boire du petit lait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du roi.

« Et le moment où vous avez assommé Orodreth, celui que vous deviez sauver, c'était quand ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

« Après que nous eussions tué tout le monde, Sire. Il ne voulait pas nous suivre et désirait attendre le retour de Thuringwethil. Alors je l'ai assommé et je l'ai chargé sur mon dos. »

« Et c'est donc pour ça qu'il a une commotion cérébrale et que d'après les docteurs ses capacités cognitives et décisionnelles sont irrémédiablement diminuées ?! » rugit Turgon.

Le fier Ecthelion eut l'air sceptique.

« Personnellement, majesté, entre avant et après, je n'ai pas vraiment vu la différence. »

* * *

Belin écoutait Ecthelion avec un air sidéré, un air sidéré de pauvre chien mouillé.

« Et quand j'aurai fini de t'apprendre à parler correctement, on te trouvera de nouveaux vêtements… Et je t'apprendrai à tresser tes cheveux, à tracer des lettres, à chanter justement et à jouer de la flûte traversière. La Civilisation, quoi. »


	9. L'accolade

**Chapitre 9 : L'accolade**

o

o

Cela faisait presque un mois que Turgon était de retour en Nevrast, dans la capitale de Vinyamar, la plus ancienne cité des Noldor en Terre du Milieu, située au bord de la mer.

Mais ce matin-là, une heure était passée après l'heure habituelle de son lever, et il n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit. Les volets étaient restés fermés.

On frappa.

« Majesté ? »

« Entrez… », répondit le roi.

C'était Penlodh.

L'intendant ne dit rien. Il prit une chaise, la posa près du lit et s'assit. Le roi était à moitié couché, son dos reposant sur une pile d'oreillers. Son visage semblait dénué de toute énergie.

« Majesté, je crois qu'il faut que vous vous leviez. »

« Penlodh… Combien de temps cela va durer, déjà ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le beau et sévère visage de Turgon se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

« Je vous ai fait préparer votre tisane spéciale », dit alors l'intendant.

Il prit la cloche d'or qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et l'agita. Deux serviteurs entrèrent, l'un avec un plateau, l'autre avec un broc d'eau fumante.

« Merci Penlodh. »

o

Une fois que Turgon se fut levé, après une demi-heure de discussion avec Penlodh, il lui fallut encore deux heures pour se préparer. Il prit un bain et fut habillé somptueusement par ses domestiques. Ensuite, ceux-ci s'occupèrent de ses longs cheveux bruns, qui atteignaient sa taille. Turgon ne tressait jamais ses cheveux, il préférait les porter détachés, ceints d'un seul cercle d'or blanc, mais cette fois-ci l'occasion requérait une coiffure plus élaborée. Ils furent donc coiffés à l'ancienne manière de Tirion, c'est-à-dire qu'une partie des mèches étaient ramenées derrière la tête et attachées en chignon.

Quand cela fut terminé, il alla vérifier que tout était prêt en cuisine pour accueillir les prochains visiteurs. Puis il se rendit au Phare de Vinyamar, bâti sur une des aiguilles du Mont Taras, et il se posta sur la grande terrasse circulaire, d'où il avait une vue donnant sur tout le côté est de la cité et sur les plaines du Nevrast. Pour l'instant, on ne voyait rien à l'horizon, juste un nuage brillant qui pouvait aussi bien être de la brume. Du côté de la cité, à l'ouest, les maisons de granit avaient été décorées de bannières bleues représentant le blason de Fingolfin, Haut Roi des Noldor. Sur les remparts, de grands drapeaux avaient également été déroulés.

Turgon revint devant la plaine. Il plissa les yeux. Le nuage brillant semblait se rapprocher, devenir plus distinct. Des hommes en armures ?

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Quelque chose était passé à un mètre de son épaule. Il se retourna. Une flèche était venue se ficher dans l'interstice entre deux pierres.

Mais ce n'était qu'une flèche elfique, et un cylindre porteur de message y était accroché. Turgon décrocha la flèche et ouvrit le cylindre. Il soupira.

Sur le papier étaient écrits ces mots :

**_SALUT, PETIT FRÈRE !_**

Cette fois, ça y était.

_Le cauchemar avait commencé._

* * *

Ecthelion et son écuyer s'étaient mêlés à la foule qui regardait passer le défilé des arrivants venus d'Hithlum.

Belin le Blond, le fils du meunier, avait bien changé depuis son aventure dans l'antre des vampiresses. Il était rasé de près, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés soigneusement et ramenés derrière ses oreilles. Ses vêtements étaient bleu clair et argent, des couleurs de la Maison de son maître, et des écussons à emblème de fontaine y étaient cousus ici et là.

« Vous rendez tout de même mieux comme cela », dit Ecthelion.

« J'avouons, mais ces bottes elles m'compriment tout d'même un peu trop l'pies. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le pies, messire. »

« Vous voulez dire le _pied_, je suppose. Tiens, regardez, ils arrivent ! »

Les trompettes retentirent une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, messire ! Qu'il est beau cestuy-là ! C'est le neveu du roi, non ? Il lui ressemble, mais avec un air moins grincheux. »

L'elfe noldo qui se tenait derrière eux rit.

« Mais ce n'est pas le neveu du roi, mon jeune ami. C'est son père. Regardez son casque. »

« Ah ! C'est ben vrai qu'il a une sort'd'couronne, comme exactement sur les pièces d'or. Mais comment qu'ça se fait, qu'il a l'air plus jeune que l'roi Turgon son fils ? Et cestuy-là-ci, ça doit être son frère jumeau… On dirait l'même, mais avec des nattes. »

« Non, celui-là, c'est son fils. »

Ecthelion laissa échapper une sorte de cri. Belin fronça les sourcils, car il s'était déjà perdu dans l'arbre généalogique.

« Le fils de Fingolfin », expliqua le Noldo à l'humain. « Findekano Fingolfinion. »

« Findekano ? Et Fingon, c'est l'quel alors messire ? Il est là ? Messire ? Vous allez bien ? »

* * *

« Mon fils ! », s'exclama Fingolfin quand il fut arrivé devant le trône, tout en armure. « Comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Et ma fille ! »

Exceptionnellement vêtue d'une robe, Aredhel sourit jaune, car elle devait attendre le signal de son frère. Turgon s'avança donc, comme le voulait la coutume. Quand il fut devant le Grand Roi, il s'agenouilla, saisit sa main droite et l'embrassa.

« Mon roi… »

Il se releva.

Fingolfin eut l'air perturbé. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'il avait pointus comme son fils, et ses yeux bleus se ternirent.

« Alors, Turgon, tu ne me donnes pas l'accolade ? »

« Oh, non. Je n'aime pas trop ça… »

« Voyons ! Ton frère Fingon me donne toujours l'accolade ! »

« Père… »

« Fingon, donne-moi l'accolade. »

Fingon s'avança vers Fingolfin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Turgon remarqua avec une certaine jalousie que les tresses de son frère aîné étaient toujours aussi longues. Mises en valeur par des chaînes d'or, elles lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Comment faisait-il ? Ses cheveux à lui peinaient à atteindre la taille.

Le vaillant prince sortit alors son épée, tandis que Fingolfin s'agenouillait. A ce moment-là, il lui donna un grand coup sur la nuque avec le plat de la lame. Cela ne sembla pas affecter son père, qui se releva aussitôt, comme monté sur des ressorts.

« Et maintenant, à toi ! »

Fingon s'agenouilla à son tour, et dégagea ses nattes. Fingolfin prit sa grande épée Ringil, et lui administra la colée. Son fil se releva comme s'il avait reçu un agréable massage.

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Turgon… », dit-il, Ringil toujours dans sa main.

« Non Père, pas ça… »

« Allons… Je suis sûr que ta sœur… »

« Ma sœur non plus… »

« Pour faire plaisir à ton vieux père… »

« Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. »

« Oh, ne fais pas la comédie ! »

A contre-cœur, Turgon s'agenouilla, et banda les muscles de son cou. Il vit alors les pieds de son père se déplacer, il sentit un souffle d'air frais sur sa nuque, puis une douleur intense qui n'eut même pas le temps d'irradier.

Car il tomba évanoui.

* * *

Ses rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars. Il régressa en enfance. Son frère Fingon survenait dans sa chambre comme un angoissant tourbillon d'énergie et lui reprochait de passer trop de temps à lire, au lieu de profiter des joies du plein air. Sa mère Anairë voulait lui apprendre à jouer toutes sortes d'instruments compliqués, et le forçait à prendre des cours de solfège.

Dans ces moments de grande solitude, il restait heureusement son cousin Finrod, qui avait le même âge que lui. Ils s'installaient souvent dehors pour dessiner. Mais à un moment ou l'autre Finrod se prenait pour un loup et finissait par le mordre.

* * *

« Sire ! Vous m'entendez ? »

C'était la voix de Penlodh.

Turgon revenait à lui. Il se trouvait dans le lit à baldaquin de sa chambre de Vinyamar.

« Comme je suis stupide… Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… »

Puis il vit que Glorfindel, Aredhel et surtout Fingon se trouvaient à ses côtés. Et il avait comme une serviette mouillée sous le cou.

« Vous vous êtes évanoui, majesté », expliqua Penlodh. « Je pense qu'une tasse de votre tisane spéciale vous fera du bien. »

« C'est une tisane pour le mal de tête ? », demanda Fingon, l'air inquiet.

« Non, contre la dépression », répondit laconiquement Turgon.

Et c'était vrai.


	10. Mon frère, ce héros

**Chapitre 10 : Mon frère, ce héros**

o

o

Fingon Fingolfinion était en train de prendre l'air dans la cour du château, et les chaînes d'or dans ses grandes tresses faisaient tout un tintamarre martial quand il marchait.

Belin et Ecthelion l'observaient silencieusement, derrière une botte de paille.

« I's'ressemblent vraiment beaucoup m'ssire, l'grand roy des Noldors et Fingonminion. C'est un peu comme quand on fait une bouture. On coupe une branche de l'arbuste et on la plante dans la terre. Après, ça r'fait le même arbuste tout pareil. C't'un peu la même chose pour ces deux. »

« Belin aux Cheveux d'Or », précisa alors Ecthelion, « aussi audacieux que soit Fingolfin Finwion, personne n'a su égaler la vaillance de son fils Fingon jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est un modèle pour nous tous, une sorte d'idéal. Cela dit… »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé être plus grand que lui. »

« Du coup vous êtes un peu déçu. »

Le Seigneur de la Fontaine regarda son écuyer avec interrogation.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, le roi Turgon était installé à la table des festivités, une collerette de plâtre autour du cou. Fingon, son frère aîné, était assis juste à côté de lui. Il avait quitté son armure et ses vêtements de voyage pour revêtir une tunique bleu de Prusse dont la nuance lui seyait fort bien. L'expression sévère et déterminée qui était habituellement sur son visage s'était provisoirement en allée. A ce moment-là, il avait seulement l'air… gentil.

« Tiens, mais quel magnifique collier ! », remarqua alors Turgon.

« Lequel ? »

« Le troisième en argent, avec le rubis.»

« Ah, celui-là… C'est un présent de Maedhros. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas », grommela Turgon pour lui-même.

« J'avoue que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le porter jusqu'à aujourd'hui », précisa son frère. « Mais je crois qu'il s'agit de mithril, et non d'argent. »

« Je peux le regarder ? », demanda Turgon, engoncé dans son plâtre.

Comme ses cousins Finrod et Curufin, les arts de la joaillerie l'intéressaient énormément. Fingon le détacha et le déposa dans la paume de sa main. Turgon se mit à l'observer, les yeux brillants.

« En effet, c'est bien du mithril… Et ce rubis… Par Aulë ! Ce n'est pas un rubis, c'est un diamant rouge ! »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Tu ne connais pas la différence ? Les diamants rouges sont les plus rares parmi tous les types de diamants ! Ton collier doit valoir le quart de mes réserves en or et…des pierres comme ça, il doit y en avoir trois maximum dans toute la Terre du Milieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nelyo t'ait offert ça ! »

« Des Naugrim ont dû lui donner… Et comme il n'est pas très bijoux… »

Turgon eut une moue sceptique. Il Iui redonna le collier et attaqua une assiette de charcuterie pour se consoler.

* * *

« Je suis si content de te voir, petit frère », avoua Fingon avec un regard en biais, juste avant l'arrivée des rôtis et venaisons. « Mon petit frère que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps…. parce qu'il avait disparu dans la nature et que personne ne savait où il était. »

« Mais je fais ce que je veux, à la fin ! Est-ce qu'il y a une loi qui dit que je dois te tenir au courant de tous mes faits et gestes ? Je prenais l'air dans un endroit calme et isolé, et par Ulmo, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture. »

« Par Varda, je voulais simplement savoir où tu étais. Et je me souviens de Vinyamar, lors de ma dernière visite. A présent, la moitié des maisons semble déserte. Où sont passés tous ces gens ? On dirait une sorte de phénomène surnaturel. »

« C'est la période des vacances, en Nevrast. »

Le regard de Turgon tomba sur l'avant-bras gauche de son frère, qui était encore plus musclé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et qui semblait dur comme de la pierre. Il le toucha du bout du doigt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien… Je me demandais si ils étaient comme ceux de Glorfindel. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les desserts furent apportés sur la table. Turgon avait déjà bu plus que de raison, et il dit rêveusement à Fingon :

« Une fois, je m'étais endormi là-bas, sur la pelouse. Et j'ai fait un rêve prophétique. »

« Encore ? »

« J'ai rêvé que tu te mariais et avais un enfant… Il s'appelait Galahad. Gil-Galahad. »

« Mais bien sûr… Je ne vais pas me marier pour te faire plaisir. »

« Tu devrais y penser, pourtant. On commence à jaser. »

« Jaser ? »

« Certains s'imaginent des choses. On ne te voit toujours qu'avec des hommes. »

« C'est une accusation vraiment stupide », répliqua Fingon. « J'ai déjà dû répéter au moins dix fois à Maedhros que les Hommes n'étaient que des alliés pour moi. Il s'imaginait des choses. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ces hommes-là ! Mais puisque on en vient à parler de Maedhros… C'est quoi cette relation bizarre entre vous, au juste ? »

« Cela s'appelle l'amitié, mon frère. »

« Amitié ? Je ne suis pas né sous Arien. Il n'arrête pas de t'envoyer des cadeaux tous plus rares et chers les uns que les autres. Et je vois bien comment il te regarde. Il y a un petit brasier ardent qui s'allume dans chacun de ses yeux quand il les pose sur toi. On dirait son père, tiens ! »

« C'est ridicule. Il n'y a jamais eu de flammes dans les yeux de Maedhros. »

Hildor le ménestrel s'infiltra dans la conversation : « En revanche, dans sa chevelure… »

« Oh vous, ne commencez pas », ordonna Turgon avec sévérité.

« Tu m'ennuies au sujet de mon collier, mais ce bracelet sur ton poignet, ne t'avait-il pas été offert par Finrod ? »

« C'est un simple bracelet en or qu'il m'avait fabriqué pour mon anniversaire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un diamant rouge. »

« Bah ! On m'a dit que tu partageais tes appartements avec ton intendant. »

« Bien sûr, pour que la communication soit plus rapide entre nous, et que je l'aie toujours sous la main. »

« Toujours sous la main, tu dis ? »

Le visage de Turgon devint rouge écrevisse.

« Oserais-tu insinuer que moi et Penlodh… ? », s'indigna-t-il. « Deux personnes aussi respectables et…. »

La fin de sa défense se perdit dans l'indistinction.

« Je n'insinue rien, mon frère, je n'insinue rien… Je constate juste… »

* * *

C'était le moment des fruits et des pâtes d'amande. L'échanson remplit à nouveau la coupe de Turgon d'un vin sombre et épais.

« Dis-moi, parce que j'essaye d'affiner le truc, là… Est-ce que Maedhros te touche les cheveux, parfois ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que s'il te touche les cheveux, c'est une preuve qu'il ressent beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Elenwë me touchait souvent les cheveux. Et moi aussi… »

Fingon eut l'air gêné.

« Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Non, Maedhros ne me touche pas les cheveux. »

« Bon, c'est déjà ça. Et est-ce qu'il a un petit chien ? »

« Un petit chien ? »

« Oui. Un tout petit chien. Les elfes aux goûts invertis ont souvent un petit chien. »

Fingon fronça ses sourcils taillés en pointes, et une expression fingolfinienne de mépris se dessina sur son visage.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Maedhros n'a pas de petit chien… Et je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre le fait d'avoir un petit chien et le fait d'être homosexuel ! »

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une vérité établie », concéda Turgon. « Mais c'est un fait statistique.. »

« Bon sang. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide… », répondit Fingon avec un rire froid.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça », dit Turgon en vidant son verre.

« Parce que c'est une assertion totalement stigmatisante. »

« Stigmatisante de quoi ? »

« C'est absurde… Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu croyais à ce genre de lieux communs… »

« Lieux communs, lieux communs… »

Fingon se leva brusquement de table.

« J'ai un petit chien ! », s'exclama-t-il en jetant sa serviette sur l'assiette de Turgon. « Et je ne suis pas homosexuel ! »

Il quitta la salle.

Turgon avait l'air catastrophé.

« Par Eru et tous les Valar… », murmura-t-il. « C'est lui la femme du couple ! »


	11. Le jeune homme et la mer

Chapitre 11 : Le jeune homme et la mer

o

o

Ce midi-là, dans une taverne de Vinyamar, l'ambiance était chaude et les esprits joyeux malgré la bruine qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin.

L'aubergiste, un elfe gris au long nez, vint vite demander aux deux derniers arrivants – un grand chevalier aux cheveux noirs et son jeune frère blond flanqué d'une allergie au visage – ce qu'ils désiraient commander.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, l'Aubergiste », dit Ecthelion. « Nous prendrons deux laits de chèvre et votre plat du jour, si il est à base de poisson de mer. »

« C'est du bar aux légumes, Noble Sire », répondit le Sinda.

« Très bien. Avez-vous des crevettes ? »

« Sûrement mon seigneur, de belles et grandes crevettes roses. »

« Apportez nous-en aussi. »

Quand l'aubergiste fut reparti, Belin déclara qu'il avait l'impression que les gens le dévisageaient. Depuis qu'il avait adopté l'habit et la coiffure des elfes, il s'était relativement fondu dans la masse. Mais cela avait changé en quelques heures. La peau d'Ecthelion était toujours parfaite, bien qu'il ne s'en occupât jamais. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle de Belin. Ce jour-là, il avait une poussée d'acné sur le front, des points noirs sur le nez, et des coupures de rasage sur le menton.

« Comme le disait mon père, il faut laisser parler les parleurs », dit le seigneur de la Fontaine. « Vous faites de grands progrès dans le maniement des armes, et c'est le principal. Pour ce qui est des chevaux, c'est un domaine que vous maîtrisiez déjà, mais vous avez appris à utiliser nos outils au lieu des vôtres. »

« J'avons toujours aimé les ch'vaux, messire, depuis qu'sommes puer. J'savons pas leur parler comme vous, mais c'est un peu comme si moi et eux n'avions pas besoin du même langage pour nous comprendre. »

Ecthelion hocha la tête, pensif.

« Les deux laits de chèvre ! », annonça l'aubergiste en posant le contenu de son plateau sur la table. « Et les crevettes, bien chaudes ! »

Belin ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'assiette de crustacés.

« Ce sont des bêtes qui sont vraiment dans la mer, messire ? »

« Oui. Il y en a même en grande quantité. Euh, non, il ne faut pas manger la tête. »

« C'est bon ! Merci, gentil seigneur. »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage impitoyable et fier du seigneur elfe.

« I-LU-VA-TAR ! », s'exclama soudain une voix à sa droite. « Mais qui je retrouve là ! »

Ecthelion se tourna avec horreur.

« Orodreth ?! »

Orodreth n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Il était toujours aussi blond, les cheveux coupés au carré à la mode de Nargothrond, avec une frange qui soulignait ses ronds yeux bleus. Cependant, il ne portait plus la livrée de Finrod, mais celle de Fingolfin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Hé bien, en ce moment je suis en apprentissage chez mon grand oncle Fingolfin, à Barad Eithel. Et je l'ai suivi ici pour quelques jours. Je n'avais jamais vu Vinyamar. Ainsi vous avez suivi le roi Turgon ? »

« Comme vous le voyez. »

Orodreth prit place en face de lui, à côté de Belin, qui était occupé à manger ses crevettes.

« Bonjour », dit-il à l'humain. « Vous êtes un compagnon d'Ecthelion ? Oh, par Eru, mais vous avez attrapé une sacrée allergie ! »

« Vous m'reconnaissez point, bon sire ? »

« C'est mon écuyer humain, vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui ? »

« Quoi ? Mon dieu ! Non, je ne l'avais pas reconnu… Comme il a changé ! Ah, c'est à cause de la barbe, sûrement… Mais cette allergie ? »

« Ce n'est point d'allergie, messire », répondit Belin. « C'sont boutons de jouvanceau, qu'mes frères aînés avaient aussi à mon âge. »

« Oh. Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Dix-sept printemps monseigneur. »

Orodreth eut l'air terrifié.

« Ils grandissent plus vite que nous », expliqua Ecthelion.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Belin proposa alors à Orodreth de partager ses crevettes. Quand elles furent terminées, une serveuse vint les reprendre, et ne tarda pas à déposer le reste du repas sur la table.

« Voilà vos poissons, jeunes gens », dit-elle.

« J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ? », murmura Orodreth avec un air déçu.

Mais Belin regardait la serveuse avec une sorte d'étonnement nostalgique, et ce faisant, il avait à nouveau l'air misérable.

« Elle vous plaît ? », demanda le fils d'Angrod.

« Oh, j'regardais juste parce qu'elle n'est point laide, et semble gentille. »

« Il paraît que les Sindar sont moins revêches que les Noldor », dit Orodreth avec un air canaille. « Vous devriez en profiter, Ecthelion. Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez beaucoup de succès. »

« Non merci. »

« Moi, à Barad Eithel… Il y a une dame noldo qui me plaît bien. Mais elle est plus froide et distante qu'un iceberg de l'Helcaraxë », gémit l'elfe blond.

Ecthelion avait l'air aussi passionné par cette conversation qu'un Vala à qui l'on parle contraception.

« Limwen, qu'elle s'appelle… Mon cœur saigne chaque fois qu'elle parle à un autre. Et vous Belin, y'a-t-il une dame dans votre cœur ? »

« Oh non, messire. Il n'y a plus d'humaines dans la vallée de Gondolin depuis dix ans. »

Un Espion de Morgoth, qui se trouvait par là, tendit l'oreille.

« La dernière qui est morte, c'était ma tante. Et juste avant, ma mère. »

« C'est triste… »

« Du coup, il reste plus qu'moi, mes frères, et deux d'mes cousins. J'avons pas d'cousine. Mes frères Eudes et Robert n'ont point pu s'marier. Ce n'est point facile pour eux, car au moulin, ils travaillent avec des elfes femmes, et elles sont toujours bien faites, et agréables ! Mais elles n'veulent point d'eux pour époux. Pour moi, c'est dur aussi, et j'avons jamais connu d'femme. Alors j'devons m'occuper de moi-même tout seul. »

« On en est tous là », dit Orodreth.

« Quoi, on en est tous là ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Hé bien, vous voyez… A nous soulager par nos propres moyens. »

« Mais non… », démentit Ecthelion.

« Vous ne le faites jamais ? »

« Y'a point d'honte, monseigneur », dit Belin.

L'Espion de Morgoth se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait commencé à écouter cette conversation. Quant à Ecthelion, il eut un haut-le-corps.

« Puisque je vous dis que non. Et depuis ma mésaventure avec la vampiresse, j'ai fait vœu de chasteté. »

« Vous êtes courageux », dit Orodreth. « Il paraît que mon oncle Fingon a fait vœu de chasteté également. Cela fait des siècles qu'il refuse de se marier. »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux elfes et l'humain étaient sur la plage, avec des bouteilles de vin et de cidre qu'Orodreth avait achetées à l'auberge. Lui et Ecthelion étaient assis sur le sable. La bruine avait cessé, et le ciel s'était dégagé. Plus loin, Belin avait les deux pieds dans l'eau, et il touchait la crête des vagues avec émerveillement.

Orodreth déboucha une bouteille de cidre et la tendit à Ecthelion.

« Il a l'air de s'amuser… »

« Il n'avait jamais vu la mer… »

Tuor n'avait pas été le premier, contrairement à ce que dira la légende. Mais de Belin le fils du meunier, peu se souviennent aujourd'hui, et tous vivent en Valinor, au paradis des fées.

« Venez messire ! », cria-t-il, après s'être déshabillé. « Elle est fraîche, mais point mauvaise. »

Orodreth et Ecthelion posèrent leur bouteille et allèrent le rejoindre. Ils furent surpris de constater que Belin savait nager.

« C'est bien l'plus grand lac que j'avons jamais vu, mes seigneurs ! Et l'eau en est salée… Qu'y a-t-il, de l'autre côté ? »

« Valinor », répondit Ecthelion.

« Vous y êtes allé ? »

« Non. »

« Moi non plus », dit Orodreth. « Je suis né ici. »

Ils se turent tous les trois, songeurs. Puis Orodreth commença à asperger ses compagnons, et la baignade dégénéra en lutte puis concours de nage.

Un peu plus tard, Belin, qui avait disparu, revint avec une épuisette qu'il avait fabriquée avec trois bouts de bois et un morceau de tissu.

« Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Attraper des crevettes, messire. »

Le chevalier de la Fontaine se mit à rire.


	12. Tais-toi et ponce

Disclaimers : Tolkien, Joséphine Baker

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Tais-toi et ponce**

o

o

« Alors, quel est l'ordre du jour, Penlodh ? », demanda le roi Turgon.

« Le lissage de la colline d'Amon Gwareth majesté. »

« Quoi ?! », s'exclama Egalmoth, le Seigneur de la Maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel. « Mais elle n'est toujours pas terminée ? »

« Les trois quarts sont terminés », expliqua le roi. « Mais il manque encore le quart nord-est. »

« Attendez, depuis le temps… », fit Egalmoth. « Ça court depuis combien d'années, ces travaux ? Ça fait bien 150 ans, non ? C'est quoi ces ouvriers à deux jaunets que vous avez employés ? Vous n'pouvez pas leur demander de travailler plus vite ? »

« J'ai bien essayé », dit le roi. « Mais ils ont acquis des droits et un temps de travail maximal par semaine… »

« Les droits, ça se retire », répliqua Egalmoth. « Montrez-leur qui est le patron, bon sang. »

Penlodh toussa, puis prit la parole.

« Je crois que si Egalmoth le pouvait, il réduirait tous ses employés en esclavage. »

Egalmoth eut un rire méprisant.

« Vous, vous ne supportez pas les marchands, de toute façon. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. »

« Pourtant, votre père en était un, vous devriez vous en souvenir. »

« C'est faux… Mon père n'était pas marchand. »

« Ah ! Je me souviens de lui, à Valimar, avec ses… tapis. Il les donnait gratuitement, peut-être ? »

Les joues de l'intendant devinrent rouges.

« Il fabriquait des tapis, mais il ne les vendait pas. »

« Il les échangeait contre des poulets, ça revient au même. »

« Bon, ça suffit », dit Turgon. « Si vous voulez que les travaux aillent plus vite, Egalmoth, nous pouvons toujours employer des orcs. Mais dans ce cas, vous aurez du travail d'orc. »

« Donc, l'ordre du jour était : faut-il laisser une saillie dans cette partie de la colline, ou non ? Duilin a apporté les plans. »

Mais le répit dura à peine quelques minutes.

« Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait, ensuite, avec ses poulets ? Il les échangeait contre des jarres de miel. Je ne vous dis pas le trafic. »

Turgon se prit la tête dans les mains.

« De telles assertions… », commença Penlodh.

« Blabla bla bla bla… », fit Egalmoth. « Le truc avec Penlodh, c'est que le temps qu'il soit arrivé au complément d'objet, on a le temps de finir le dessert, et d'aller se vider la vessie… »

« STOP. »

« Majesté », dit alors Penlodh, « puisque Egalmoth semble si sûr de lui… Pourquoi ne lui proposerions-lui pas de négocier lui-même avec les syndicats ouvriers ? »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? », dit Turgon.

« Tout à fait. »

« Du gâteau ! », opina Egalmoth. « Laissez-moi me charger de cela et votre colline, dans un mois, elle est entièrement poncée… comme un œuf. Et surtout, on arrête de nous briser les joyaux avec ! »

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Penlodh, le chancelier du roi. Il savourait… Car il savait ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Le lendemain, sur le quart nord-est de la colline, deux ouvriers parmi de nombreux autres travaillaient à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque échafaudage.

Celui de gauche, le Noldo, était brun et musculeux. L'autre, un Sinda dénommé Thavron, était plus fin de constitution, et portait une couronne de fleurs printanières sur la tête. Il ne frottait pas la pierre, mais la caressait artistement de la main.

« J'aime la pierre… Et elle m'aime… J'entre en symbiose avec la nature, pour que ma main accomplisse le ponçage le plus fin et le plus délicat qui soit…»

« Rha, mais tais-toi et ponce ! », fit son voisin de gauche.

« Non, non… Au contraire, j'ai envie de chanter… De chanter en travaillant ! »

_On dit qu'au delà des mers  
Là-bas sous le ciel clair  
Il existe une cité  
Au séjour enchanté  
Et sous les grands arbres verts  
Chaque soir  
Vers elle s'en va tout mon espoir_

_J'ai deux amours_  
_Mon pays et Tirion_  
_Par eux toujours_  
_Mon cœur est ravi_  
_Ma forêt est belle_  
_Mais à quoi bon le nier_  
_Ce qui m'ensorcelle_  
_C'est Tirion, Tirion tout entier_  
_Le voir un jour_  
_C'est mon rêve joli_  
_J'ai deux amours_  
_Mon pays et Tirion_

_Quand sur la rive parfois_  
_Au lointain j'aperçois_  
_Un navire qui s'en va_  
_Vers lui je tends les bras_  
_Et le cœur battant d'émoi_  
_A mi-voix_  
_Doucement je dis : « Emporte-moi ! »_

_J'ai deux amours_  
_…_

« Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? », demanda soudain le contremaître.

« Disons qu'il me restait encore un couplet », répondit Thavron.

« C'est un casque homologué, ça ? », demanda-t-il en désignant la couronne de fleurs.

Thavron fronça les sourcils.

« Nous sommes le vendredi. »

« Soyons sérieux, Thavron. J'ai un problème avec vous. Cela fait un mois que vous êtes sur le même mètre carré de pierre. Et vous n'avez toujours pas fini. Alors je crois que vous feriez mieux de poncer avec plus d'énergie au lieu de pousser la chansonnette ! »

« Le droit à la chanson est inscrit dans la Charte des Droits en Beleriand qui fut signée lors du Mereth Aderdad », protesta Thavron. « Il est édicté que dans le cas d'un travail monotone et abrutissant, tout elfe a le droit de se mettre à chanter. De toute façon je vous laisse, il est 16 heures. »

« Et ? »

« Et alors, c'est l'heure de la Pause-Crêpe. On en reparle dans une demi-heure ? »

* * *

Au même moment, au pied de la colline et des échafaudages, Egalmoth était en pleine discussion avec un autre contremaître, le contremaître en chef.

« Penlodh ? », dit le marchand. « Mais y'a pas plus inégalitaire, comme gars ! Pour rançonner les plus riches, ah ça, il est le premier, mais dès qu'il s'agit de faire travailler les plus pauvres, y'a plus personne ! »

« Vous me dites que nous n'allons pas assez vite », déclara le Premier Contremaître, « mais je vous assure que nous faisons notre maximum étant donné le cadre légal mis en place. »

« Attendez… Pourquoi les trois quarts des ouvriers quittent leur poste, là ? »

« D'après le cadran solaire, c'est l'heure de la Pause-Crêpe. »

« La quoi… ? »

« La pause où l'on mange une crêpe et où l'on boit un verre de lait ou de cidre. C'est le syndicat des Sindar qui a fait instaurer ça. »

Egalmoth vit alors passer devant lui une file d'elfes avec un triangle de pâte garni de confiture ou de miel dans la main.

« Et les couronnes de fleurs sur la tête ? »

« C'est aussi une idée du syndicat des Sindar. »

« Alors, qu'on mette les choses au point et que j'y vois plus clair… Ils ont combien de pauses, dans la journée ? »

« Le travail commence à 10 heures. A 11 heures, il y a une pause de 20 minutes pour la prière aux Valar, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Enfin, la pause est obligatoire, mais pas la prière. Les ouvriers peuvent prendre un verre de cordial, pour se réchauffer. Ensuite, le travail reprend jusqu'à 13 heures. Là, il y a une pause repas de deux heures. Vous voyez le bâtiment là-bas ? Il y a un grand réfectoire et des salles d'activités gratuites. En ce moment il y a une nouveauté, le cours de tricot. Le travail reprend à 15 heures. A 16 heures, il y a la Pause-Crêpe, jusqu'à 16h30. A 18 heures, la journée de travail est terminée. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? Ils ne travaillent que cinq heures par jour ? Nous à Tirion on en faisait quarante ! »

« Mais c'était des journées valiannes, messire… »

« J'en ai rien à carrer ! C'est quoi ces fainéasses ? Convoquez tout de suite les syndicats ! »

* * *

Egalmoth s'était installé sur une chaise à haut dossier dans le hall de la Maison des Ouvriers Gondolidhrim. Les chefs des trois principaux syndicats ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l'air soupçonneux.

Le président de la CSST, la Confédération Solidaire Sindarine du Travail, parla en premier : « Je suis étonné que le roi vous envoie ici, vous un marchand dont la sinistre réputation est de pratiquer un capitalisme sauvage et effréné. »

« Hein ? De une, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, et de deux, vous allez modérer vos propos, car je suis l'un des chefs d'une des douze maisons nobles de Gondolin ! »

« Et alors ? », répliqua le président du SUN, le Syndicat Unitaire Nandorin, un elfe brun à la tête ceinte d'un foulard vert. « Vous l'avez gagné comment, votre titre ? Expliquez-moi au nom de quoi nous devrions accepter les décisions d'aristocrates qui n'ont pas été élus par le peuple elfique, et qui la plupart du temps, sont nés avec une cuillère en diamant dans la bouche ? Y'a-t-il un principe supérieur, écrit quelque part, qui indique que la naissance d'une personne lui donne le droit de régir la vie des autres ? »

Egalmoth ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais c'est quoi cette logique de merde ? », murmura-t-il, se demandant dans quel monde il avait atterri.

Il se tourna vers le chef du FON, le Front Ouvrier Noldor, pensant y trouver un appui.

« Vous, je suppose que vous êtes raisonnable, et que vous acceptez de parlementer. »

Le Sinda et le Nando éclatèrent d'un rire jaune, empêchant le Noldo de parler.

« Alors laissez-moi vous dire que vos tentatives de discrimination raciale… »

« Où est Penlodh ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus notre interlocuteur ? »

« Discrimination raciale ? », répliqua Egalmoth. « Je n'y peux rien si vos peuples sont des chiffes-molles qui passent leur temps à rien glander et qui en sont encore au stade de se faire des cabanes en bois dans les arbres ! »

« Par Elbereth… ! »

Les trois syndicalistes s'entre-regardèrent, puis quittèrent la salle, furieux.

« Revenez, c'est un ordre ! », hurla Egalmoth.

En vain.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Premier Contremaître réussit à faire revenir les syndicalistes auprès d'Egalmoth. Cette fois, une table fut dressée, autour de laquelle chacun prit place.

« Bon. J'espère que nous allons pouvoir reprendre la discussion dans de bonnes conditions. Alors commençons par le temps de travail… Cinq heures par jour, soit vingt heures par semaine, puisque le mercredi est férié. Ce n'est pas assez, le travail avance trop lentement. »

« Quelles sont vos propositions pour augmenter la productivité ? », demanda le chef du FON, le Front Ouvrier Noldor.

« Au moins dix heures de travail par jour. »

« Dix heures ! », s'exclama le Sinda. « Mais on n'est pas à Angband ! »

« Déjà qu'en quittant le travail à 18 heures, il est difficile pour nos ouvriers d'avoir une vie personnelle épanouie, surtout étant donné la pénibilité de leur tâche. »

« Pénibilité, pénibilité… C'est pas les mineurs d'Enerdhil, vos gars ! »

« Faites les mêmes gestes pendant cinq heures, on verra dans quel état seront vos bras ! »

« Si 10 heures c'est vraiment trop, disons 8 heures, dans ce cas. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Egalmoth respira un grand coup.

« Je suppose que depuis ce matin, vous vous êtes mis d'accord entre vous sur ce que vous aviez à me proposer. »

Le Premier Contremaître rit.

« Si il y a quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas attendre d'eux, c'est se mettre d'accord. »

« Pas étonnant qu'on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord », répliqua le chef du FON en désignant les Sindar, « la moitié du temps ils sont bourrés. »

« N'importe quoi ! », s'exclama le président de la Confédération Solidaire Sindarine du Travail. « Et vous le Contremaître, l'Oppresseur, n'essayez pas de semer la zizanie entre nous. Nous avons beau avoir parfois des divergences, nous restons soudés au-delà des étiquettes partisanes ! »

« Ça me fait bien rire », répondit le Contremaître. « Je sais que c'est vous qui collez des autocollants de la CSST partout dans les locaux ! Y'en a même dans les sanitaires !

« A propos de sanitaires », dit le Noldo, « il y aurait de grandes améliorations à faire. »

« Je suis d'accord », dit le Sinda.

« Moi aussi », dit le Nando. « Il n'y en a pas assez, ce qui provoque des files d'attente. »

« Vous voulez une mesure pour améliorer la productivité ? En voilà une », dit le chef du FON.

« Oui. Et j'ajoute que le marbre dont sont faits les cuvettes est du marbre bon marché très inconfortable. »

« Bon, d'accord pour les WC si ça peut faire gagner du temps », concéda Egalmoth. « Autre chose ? »

« Oui, un nombre important d'ouvriers aimeraient qu'il y ait de la musique dans les toilettes. »

* * *

Egalmoth suait à grosses gouttes. Il se mit à caresser le grelot de sa mante bleue (un gros diamant) pour essayer de garder son calme.

« Alors on rogne sur les pauses, dans ce cas. Vous vous rendez compte qu'entre la pause-repas et la pause-crêpe il y a seulement une heure et demi de travail ? »

« Cela est hors de question ! L'instauration de la Pause-Crêpe est une avancée sociale majeure ! On ne peut pas revenir sur un acquis pareil ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! »

« Donc on rogne sur la pause-repas. »

« …Et la digestion ? »

« Le bien-être mental d'un elfe nécessite une pause-repas de deux heures. Des études ont été faites à ce sujet. Le repas est un moment de socialisation indispensable. De plus, pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens, l'ouvrier doit avoir eu le temps de digérer son repas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… », rumina Egalmoth. « A Tirion on mangeait sur le pouce et on faisait pas chier notre monde ! »

« A Tirion vous aviez les deux Arbres, ici on se les pèle ! », répliqua le Sinda.

« Et puis il faut le temps de digérer le digestif, sinon après on a va encore avoir des ouvriers qui tombent des échafaudages ! »

« Oui enfin on va encore avoir des ouvriers _sindar_ qui tombent des échafaudages », précisa le chef du Front Ouvrier Noldor.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Egalmoth revint auprès du roi Turgon, et lui donna, sans un mot, la liste des réformes décidées.

« Alors, voyons ça… », fit Turgon. « L'heure de fin de journée est fixée à 17h50… Un nouveau bâtiment de sanitaires va être construit. Le marbre des latrines va être changé. Des orgues de barbarie mécaniques y seront installés… Et des séances de massage des mains seront proposées dans la Maison des Ouvriers Gondolidhrim… Et bien dites-moi, c'est prodigieux comme résultat. Je crois que vous êtes d'accord pour laisser cette tâche à Penlodh, à l'avenir. »

Egalmoth hocha la tête et quitta la salle, toujours silencieusement, sans avoir remarqué l'autocollant CSST qu'un syndicaliste avait accroché sur le velours de l'arrière de son manteau.


	13. Le duel

**Episode 13 : Le duel**

o

o

« Du favoritisme, encore du favoritisme ! », s'exclama Egalmoth quand il eut appris la nouvelle. « C'est toujours les gars de ma maison qui se font épingler par le roi… Et pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur Penlodh ne m'aime pas. »

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est le beau-frère de la sœur de son ex-femme. »

« Donc c'est son beau- beau-frère », dit songeusement Egalmoth. « Ce népotisme, ça me dégoûte. »

* * *

_La veille._

Nul trouble n'agitait les traits du visage de Penlodh, l'intendant du roi, tandis qu'il taillait et arrangeait avec art un bouquet de fleurs à la symbolique et la disposition soigneusement réfléchies. Dans la même pièce, sa harpiste d'élection, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond foncé tirant sur le bronze, chantait un cantique à la gloire d'Iluvatar, dans leur langue maternelle, le Quenya.

Mais la sérénité de ce tableau devait être interrompue par Glorfindel, qui frappa sur le côté de l'une des arches pour signaler sa présence, endommageant au passage le marbre d'un léger creux. La harpiste cessa de chanter.

« Penlodh ? Je peux vous parler quelques instants. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le connétable du royaume vint chuchoter à l'oreille de l'intendant.

« Il y a un problème avec le seigneur de la Fontaine… »

« Ecthelion ? »

« Il a provoqué en duel un membre de la maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel… Barandîr, qui commande un régiment de fantassins. »

« Oui, je vois de qui il s'agit… Quel est le motif du conflit ? »

« Hé bien, Barandîr aurait insulté l'écuyer humain d'Ecthelion… Le duel est prévu pour ce soir à dix-huit heures… C'est un duel à mort. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le roi tout de suite, donc j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir. »

« Vous avez bien fait ! Les duels privés sont interdits par la loi… Nous allons faire convoquer les deux partis immédiatement. Je me charge de prévenir le roi. »

« Très bien. »

Glorfindel se dirigea vers l'une des sorties. Mais ce faisant, il sentit le regard de la musicienne blonde braqué sur lui. Ses joues devinrent roses et il faillit rater une marche.

* * *

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de duel ? », demanda Turgon sur son trône, en regardant tour à tour Ecthelion, droit comme un pique, et Barandîr, non moins droit mais moins austère.

« Mon écuyer a été gravement insulté, majesté », expliqua Ecthelion, les yeux brillants de colère. « Il est de mon devoir de laver son honneur. »

« Son honneur… Ou le vôtre ? », demanda le roi.

Barandîr rit.

« Bon… Que c'est-il passé, exactement ? »

« J'étais de venue dans la caserne avec Belin le Blond, mon fidèle écuyer, qui est comme vous le savez de race humaine. Or quand le seigneur Barandîr – si je peux encore utiliser un titre de noblesse pour un être aussi vil et répugnant – nous a vus, il m'a demandé _si j'étais venu avec ma guenon_. »

« Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, majesté », se défendit l'autre.

« Il suffit ! Je ne tolérerai pas que les Humains soient insultés dans ma cité. Seigneur Barandîr, vous serez condamné à payer une amende dont le montant sera déterminé ultérieurement, et vous devrez présenter vos excuses à l'écuyer d'Ecthelion. »

« C'est tout ? », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Comment… »

« Je précise, même si cela va de soit, que les duels étant interdits, si j'entends quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, vous finirez tous les deux en prison. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai parlé. Déguerpissez. »

* * *

« Moi j'avons rien d'mandé », expliquait l'écuyer à Penlodh, sur la Grande Place.

« Je comprends bien… »

Le Maire du Palais et l'humain virent alors les deux prévenus sortir de la Tour du Roi, où Turgon venait de rendre justice. Ecthelion marchait deux mètres derrière Barandîr. Puis soudain, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, qu'il avait très longs, et le tira en arrière jusqu'à lui. Il avait fait cela de sa main gauche. Dans la droite, il tenait son épée nue, et qu'il plaça sous la gorge de l'autre elfe.

« Non… », murmura Barandîr.

« Chien… », répondit Ecthelion. « Crois-tu que tu mérites ma pitié ? »

Penlodh et Belin n'eurent le temps de rien faire, non plus que les autres elfes qui se trouvaient là Ecthelion s'apprêtait à priver Barandîr de l'une des parties de son corps, celle qui pour un elfe était la plus importante, et faisait de lui un mâle.

D'un mouvement de lame, devant la grande fontaine de l'esplanade, tous virent Ecthelion trancher, à ras, la chevelure de son prisonnier. Barandîr, qui n'était plus retenu par la tête, tomba en avant. Alors, avec un geste méprisant, l'autre laissa retomber les cheveux bruns sur la tête tondue, comme une poignée de sable qu'on offre au vent.

« Que cela te serve de leçon. »

* * *

« Argh, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse des choses comme ça ! », s'exclama Turgon. « On dirait qu'il est incapable de la moindre modération… Je n'aime pas ça Penlodh, cela m'angoisse… Cela me rappelle l'Autre Taré. »

« L'autre taré ? »

« Vous savez… Fëanor. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour cela. Je pense que le jeune Ecthelion aura le temps de méditer sur ses actions là où il se trouve en ce moment. »

Et effectivement, là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres à faire.

Les geôles de Gondolin étaient confortables si on les comparait à des prisons naines ou humaines. Mais elles restaient des geôles, et offraient peu d'intimité. Le taux de criminalité étant peu élevé, la plupart étaient utilisées comme cellule de dégrisement pour Sindar ayant abusé de boisson (un pléonasme, diraient certains Noldor).

Le premier jour, Belin vint rendre visite à son maître, et lui fit passer un sac à travers les barreaux.

« Il y a des vêtements de rechange, gentil seigneur, votre brosse à cheveux, votre shampoing, et des oranges que j'ai achetées au marché. »

« Merci. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! », s'exclama alors un garde en remarquant les oreilles rondes de l'écuyer. « C'est un humain ? »

« Oui, c'est que je sommes », répondit Belin avec ingénuité.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Ecthelion se contenta de faire la grimace.

« Il parle toujours comme ça ? Il paraît qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prononcer tous les sons… C'est vrai ça ? »

Le seigneur elfe ne répondit pas.

« Comment qu'vous voulez dire, que j'prononce point tous les sons ? », demanda Belin.

« Oh la la ! Il est gratiné dis donc… Je suis sûr que vous l'avez pris parce qu'il vous revenait moins cher qu'un vrai écuyer elfe. Hé ! Entre nous, le roi aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, les humains ne sont pas comme nous. Il paraît que l'intelligence d'un adulte ne dépasse pas celle d'un enfant elfe de dix ans, et que certains de nos chiens sont plus intelligents qu'eux… D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait pas plutôt apporté des ban… »

Il ne put continuer son discours, car une rafale d'oranges s'abattit sur lui.

La détention d'Ecthelion fut prolongée d'une semaine pour « coups et blessures infligés à l'aide d'aliments ».

* * *

Belin le Blond venait visiter son maître tous les jours, et ce dernier remarqua avec tristesse qu'il cachait maintenant le haut de ses oreilles sous ses cheveux.

« Il y a une question que j'aimerois vous poser, m'ssire. Sauf vot' respect… »

« Faites. »

« Qu'est devenu mon préd'cesseur ? »

« Votre quoi ? »

« Mon préd'cesseur, l'elfe qui était votre écuyer avant moi. »

« Ah ! Lui ! Pas grand-chose. Un capitaine orque l'a attrapé une fois… Et il l'a éventré juste au-dessus de ma tête. »

Belin devint plus blanc qu'une feuille de papier.

« C'est la vérité, messire ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est la vérité. »


	14. Prison break

Chapitre 14 : Prison break

o  
o  
« Alors si j'ai bien compris, Ecthelion est toujours en prison ! »

« Pour deux semaines », dit le roi en continuant d'examiner les échantillons de tissus que lui montrait Egalmoth.

« Je me disais encore… », fit ce dernier. « En venant j'ai croisé son écuyer, le petit blond là, qui errait sur la place comme une âme en peine… avec un panier dans la main. »

« Ouais ben il ferait mieux d'arrêter de lui amener de la nourriture », répondit Turgon, « parce que figurez-vous qu'il s'en sert pour assaisonner les gardes ! Pas plus tard qu'hier l'un d'entre eux s'est plaint d'un bleu à la carotide par la suite d'un jet de saucisson. Du coup il s'est encore fait prolonger d'une semaine.»

« Pff… Ah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui », soupira Egalmoth. « Ça a à peine 100 ans, ça n'a jamais vu Telperion, et ça veut jouer dans la cour des grands ! »

« Je l'avais dit à Glorfindel, qu'Ecthelion n'était qu'un bon à rien », ronchonna le roi. « Le jour où il sera utile à cette cité… les serpents voleront dans les airs. »

* * *

Le roi sursauta en poussant un grand cri. Il y avait une grande forme sombre qui dépassait des portes-fenêtres ouvrant sur le balcon de sa chambre, et qui semblait bouger.

« N'ayez crainte, Roi Turgon, fils de Fingolfin », dit l'ombre. « Ce n'est que moi, Thorondor. »

Turgon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha de l'ombre, pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa gigantesque tête, qu'il avait passée par la fenêtre.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! Alors, des nouvelles du guet ? »

« Rien à signaler », répondit Thorondor de sa majestueuse voix grave. « Nous continuons notre garde et nos patrouilles. »

« Bien, bien… Manwë soit loué de vous avoir adressés à moi ! »

« Il ne vous a pas oubliés. »

« Vous avez mangé ? », demanda alors Turgon.

« Oui. »

« C'est dommage. Je vous aurais bien offert quelque chose avant que vous repartiez… Oh, mais je sais ! »

Il alla fouiller dans le coffre où étaient rangés tous ses sceptres surmontés d'une main. Il prit celui dont la main avait l'index et le majeur crochus, et se mit à gratter le haut de la tête de l'aigle au moyen de ce royal outil. Thorondor poussa un long grognement de contentement.

« Ho-ho-ho, ça c'est un gentil nainaigle… », susurrait Turgon en brossant les plumes à contresens.

« Hum… Merci, je n'arrive jamais à atteindre cette partie moi-même. »

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il allait apporter une galette à son maître, vêtu de son manteau rouge à capuche parce que l'hiver était tombé, Belin surprit une conversation entre deux elfes et l'un des geôliers. Il ne le savait pas, mais les deux elfes étaient le frère et l'oncle de Barandîr, le capitaine qu'Ecthelion avait tondu.

« Mais débrouillez-vous », dit l'oncle, « on vous paye assez pour ça ! Insultez sa mère, ou son chien, que sais-je encore ! »

« Mon imagination commence à se tarir… »

« Voilà qui devrait l'aider à se remettre en route. »

L'elfe glissa un Fingolfin d'or dans la grande main du garde.

Furieux, Belin fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison de Glorfindel. Celle-ci était située dans le quartier Sud-Ouest, non loin de la Porte d'Ingwë. Elle venait tout juste d'être terminée et la peinture était encore fraîche sur les murs blancs et les ferronneries vertes.

« Voilà une bien belle villa », pensa l'humain.

Il frappa trois coups de heurtoir.

* * *

« Les raclures d'égout ! », s'exclama Ecthelion quand Belin lui eut appris le complot qui se tramait contre lui.

« Chut, messire ! On pourroit vous entendre… »

« Vous avez raison », répondit-il à voix basse. « J'aurais dû tuer ce chien de Barandîr quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ou pire, l'émasculer. »

Belin fronça les sourcils. La logique des propos de son maître lui échappait.

« N'ayez crainte, mon sieur ! », dit-il alors. « J'avons prévenu Glorfindel Lauredindil… Vous s'rez libéré, sous peu. »

« Encore faudrait-il que le roi y consente ! Il ne m'aime pas. »

« Le roy n'vous aime point ? Mais si il aime Glorfindel, et que Glorfindel vous aime bien… »

« C'est vrai… », murmura Ecthelion. « Heureusement que vous êtes là. Encore une fois, vous me sauvez la vie. Je suis votre débiteur. »

« Tenez mon sire », se contenta de répondre Belin en retirant le torchon de son panier, « j'vous avons porté une galette au beurre qu'j'avons faite, selon la recette de ma mère Jehanne, qui les faisoit tout pareil. Mais 'ne faut point la lancer. »

« Merci mon bon. Je vais la manger tout de suite. Vous aurez une prime dès que je sortirai d'ici. »

Et il mordit dans la galette à belles dents, car il était jeune et mangeait comme quatre.

Ecthelion fut libéré le lendemain, sous les pressions de Glorfindel. L'opinion du roi à son encontre n'avait toutefois pas changée. Depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de sa maison, le jeune elfe ne s'était avéré qu'être une source d'ennuis en tout genre.

* * *

« Dites-moi, Thorondor, tant que je vous ai sous la main… », demanda le roi à l'aigle géant, car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ pour Vinyamar.

« Oui ? », répondit la majestueuse créature.

« Quand vous aviez ramené mon frère Fingon, et Maedhros, du Thangorodrim… Ils ne se faisaient pas des bisous, ou des trucs comme ça ? »

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien… On a parfois de ces idées farfelues qui nous passent par la tête. »

Il fit descendre machinalement le bout du sceptre dans le cou de l'aigle.

« Juste là… Oh, oui oui oui… », fit l'oiseau.


	15. Riche comme Egalmoth

**Episode 15 : Riche comme Egalmoth**

o

o

Les membres de la Maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel étaient riches, très riches. Ils étaient si riches que la splendeur de leurs vêtements et de leurs demeures rappelait la Tirion d'antan. La tour de leur maison était recouverte d'une mosaïque de pierres semi-précieuses, avait dix portes et cent fenêtres. Si les membres de la Maison de la Fontaine, par un choix à la fois esthétique et moral, préféraient l'argent et les diamants, toutes les couleurs et tous les types de gemmes étaient plébiscités par ceux de l'Arche Céleste.

Simples négociants, chevaliers, orfèvres ou drapiers, les elfes de la Maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel étaient donc tous riches. Mais le plus riche d'entre tous étaient leur seigneur, Egalmoth le Fortuné, qui portait deux bagues sur chaque doigt, un manteau de velours bleu à la lisière incrustée d'opales et au grelot constitué d'un unique diamant si grand qu'il envoyait des reflets irisés tout autour de lui.

Ses tuniques étaient faites de tissu d'écarlate, ses bottes du meilleur cuir du pays. Il écrivait avec une plume de paon. Il buvait dans des coupes en or. Il mettait des cornalines dans sa baignoire en même temps que des boules de bain. Et ses boules de bain renfermaient de l'essence de parfum, et l'intérieur de sa baignoire était en nacre.

Sa richesse était si grande qu'elle était devenue proverbiale. Quand on voulait dire de quelqu'un qu'il était riche, on disait « riche comme Egalmoth ».

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été pauvre, étant issu d'une famille noble de Tirion. Mais c'était à Vinyamar puis Gondolin qu'il avait développé sa fortune et ses entreprises. Car le savoir-faire de sa Maison résidait dans la construction de machines. Ils avaient débuté en Nevrast, avec les métiers à tisser. Puis les Elfes Irisés avaient commencé à concevoir des machines de guerre : catapultes, trébuchets, balistes… Naturellement, à Gondolin, ils s'étaient retrouvés en charge de la construction et gestion de ces engins postés sur les murailles. Bientôt, ils se mirent à construire également des instruments de musique jouant tout seul, et toutes sortes d'automates, notamment pour les enfants.

« On a même vendu une main mécanique à Maedhros… Comme ça il peut passer le balai ! »

Ce jour-là, Egalmoth se faisait peindre en portrait par Cenedril, le maître artiste de la ville.

« Ah, Maedhros… », dit le peintre, tout en restant concentré sur son travail. « Je l'avais peint quand il vivait à Tirion. C'était le plus beau jeune homme de la cité, et le meilleur parti de tout le peuple des Noldor… Je l'ai vu récemment. On dirait un palais magnifique… tombé en ruines, ou saccagé par des sauvages. Grisâtre, avec des fissures, des parties manquantes… »

« C'est un peu cela », dit Egalmoth.

Le marchand avait quant à lui le teint beige, les sourcils noirs et bien plantés, les yeux verts, avec des morceaux d'ambre dans l'iris, et des cheveux bruns ondulés, partagés sur le côté gauche, qui reposaient sur le sommet de son pourpoint arc-en-ciel brodé de fils d'or et de gemmes. A sa ceinture pendait un sabre recourbé, car c'était aussi un habile bretteur, bien qu'il préféra l'arc.

« Quelle tristesse… », murmura Cenedril.

« Vous aviez choisi un sujet mythologique ? historique ? »

« Non… Je l'avais juste peint nu… enfin avec une feuille de vigne. Attention, ne bougez pas… »

« Euh, vous me laissez mes vêtements, hein ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à oilpé avec une pomme de pin sur les noix. C'est pour suspendre dans ma salle à manger, ce tableau. Et je suis père de famille. »

« Non, ne craignez rien monseigneur. J'avais peint Maedhros nu car son corps était un vrai cadeau pour un artiste. »

« Et le mien ne l'est pas ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit Cenedril. « Enfin il est… correct. Mais Maedhros, comment dire… C'était un autre niveau. D'ailleurs il fallait voir dans quel état il mettait la gente féminine. »

« Et pas que la gente féminine ! Il y en a encore pour combien de temps ? »

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous reveniez une heure chaque soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite je m'occuperai des finitions et je n'aurai plus besoin de vous. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Egalmoth quittait l'atelier du peintre, qui habitait dans le quartier nord, la partie de la cité la plus cosmopolite. Il dut d'ailleurs passer dans une ruelle peuplée de Nandor, les elfes sylvains, et quand il atteignit le portail de son hôtel particulier, il manquait deux opales à la bordure de son manteau.

« Ah les chiens ! Ils m'ont chourré deux pierres… C'est vraiment des racailles ces forestiers… La prochaine fois, je rentre en chaise à porteurs. »

Dans le hall, deux de ses cinq filles vinrent l'accueillir avec une coupe de boisson.

« Bonsoir, Père. Avez-vous eu une bonne journée ? »

« Avez-vous fait du profit ? »

« Plein de profits, mes amours. Et vous, vous profitez en beauté. »

« Merci Père. »

Elles firent la révérence. Celles-ci n'étaient pas encore mariées, et il y avait aussi la petite, qui devait être à son cours de calcul.

« Nous vous avons fait préparer votre collation. Elle vous attend dans le Petit Salon. »

Le riche négociant monta les marches d'un escalier à double hélice en marbre rose. Dans le salon, sur une table en bois noble aux fioritures recouvertes de feuilles d'or, les domestiques avaient posé un plateau d'argent contenant des amuse-bouches au faisan. Sur un autre plateau, il y avait aussi son courrier.

Egalmoth se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil matelassé en poussant un bâillement d'auto-satisfaction. C'était une journée comme il les aimait. Pas de ces abrutissantes réunions au Palais, pas d'obligations militaires… Juste les affaires.

Il grignota une bouchée puis commença à ouvrir son courrier. Le premier était une lettre de sa femme, qui se trouvait actuellement en voyage dans l'un de leurs comptoirs, à Eglarest. Cette dernière lui donnait un certain nombre de détails d'ordre professionnel, puis lui expliquait à quel point il lui manquait le soir venu, ce qui lui échauffa quelque peu le sang. Mais la deuxième lettre fit retomber d'un coup cette montée de libido. Elle venait de l'administration, et plus précisément des services du Trésor, gérés par Penlodh. Egalmoth ne comprit pas quand il avisa la provenance de l'enveloppe. Il avait déjà payé ses impôts sur le revenu ainsi que les différentes taxes en lien avec l'immobilier, le mobilier et même l'immobilisme. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Ce fut donc les sourcils froncés qu'il décacheta la lettre. Pour y découvrir un intitulé nouveau pour lui (et pour d'autres)…

**IMPÔT SUR LES GRANDES FORTUNES**

Un flux de rage colora son visage d'homme riche. Quoi, un nouvel impôt ? Réservé aux plus riches ?!  
« Trop, c'est trop, Penlodh », siffla-t-il. « Cette fois-ci, c'est la Guerre. »

o

o

**à suivre**

* * *

_Quelques siècles plus tôt, en Valinor._

o

« Fëanor », dit Fingolfin avec humeur, « tu étais obligé d'accrocher un tableau de ton fils à demi-nu en plein milieu du palais de notre père ? »

« Cela te dérange-t-il mon frère ? », répondit âprement Fëanor. « Il m'a semblé naturel que tous puissent profiter de cette merveille. »

« Mais c'est indécent ! », s'exclama Fingolfin.

« Tu trouves cela indécent parce que tu es jaloux », répondit l'autre avec un sourire de plaisir.

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Jaloux que mon fils aîné soit plus beau que le tiens. »

« Mon fils n'est encore qu'un enfant je te rappelle. »

« Cela n'empêche… Rien de particulier ne ressort de son apparence. A son âge, mon fils avait déjà donné, de par ses cheveux, son nom à une couleur : le rouge Russandol. Tout ce qu'on dit du tiens, pour l'instant, c'est qu'il aime escalader des buffets et porter des robes ! »

« C'est très difficile d'escalader un buffet en portant une robe, je te signale ! Mon fils est un vaillant petit ! »


	16. Game of thrones

_Ce chapitre est dédié à la mémoire d'Enguerrand de Marigny._

o

o

* * *

**Episode 16 : Game of thrones**

o

Le roi Turgon aimait construire des maquettes, et il était particulièrement doué en la matière, se chargeant de chaque étape de ses créations, des calculs à l'exécution. Aujourd'hui, il se tenait au milieu d'une carte géante, qui couvrait le sol d'une pièce de son palais. La carte représentait le Beleriand jusqu'aux Ered Luin, et comprenait également l'Ossiriand. Elle était peinte à même le parquet, et des forts et cités miniatures, ainsi que des statuettes de princes, y étaient disposées.

« Voici donc la couronne des Noldor », dit-il.

Il avait déposé une couronne en étain sur la plaine d'Ard-Galen, devant la forteresse noire et les montagnes de plâtre du Thangorodrim.

« A l'origine, elle était à Nelyafinwë, Maedhros, le fils aîné du fils aîné de Finwë, grand roi des Noldor. »

Une petite statue avec des cheveux peints en rouge et une main en moins se trouvait aux côtés de la couronne.

« Mais il la légua à son oncle de demi sang, Nolofinwë, mon père Fingolfin, pour fayoter. Et parce qu'il voulait faire pardonner la trahison de Losgar. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il voulait se taper mon frère… »

Avec une raclette comme celle dont on se sert dans les jeux d'argent pour déplacer les jetons, Turgon poussa la couronne jusqu'à la partie de la carte nommée « Hithlum », puis plaça la figurine de Maedhros au sud d'Ard-Galen, près d'une miniature de fort sur une ligne de collines.

« Maintenant le pouvoir est donc passé de la Maison de Fëanor, la _Dépossédée_, à celle de Fingolfin, et réside dans la capitale de l'Hithlum, Barad-Eithel, qui surveille la forteresse de Morgoth : Angband, cachée sous les Montagnes de Fer, et protégée par les sommets du Thangorodrim. Mais il y a aussi un autre roi en Beleriand, installé plus tôt, le roi Elu Thingol, souverain des Elfes Sindar. Il réside à Doriath avec sa femme, la maïa Melian. Et à l'exception des gens de la Maison de Finarfin, il n'aime pas les Noldor, car ils massacrèrent ceux de son peuple au-delà des mers. »

Une autre couronne, une sorte de bandeau d'argent en style nouilles, était posée sur la forêt centrale où était inscrit les mots « Doriath » et « Anneau de Melian ».

« Il y a un troisième pouvoir, sur les rives Ouest du Beleriand : Cirdan le Teleri, et ses deux ports de Brithrombar et Eglarest. Il a plus ou moins prêté allégeance à Thingol, dont il partage la race, tout en demeurant autonome. Enfin, il y a les Nandor, les Elfes Sylvains qui vivent dans le reste du pays, à l'Est et au Sud, dans les arbres. Et puis, des Sindar éparpillés un peu partout aussi… Mais revenons au grand roi des Noldor… »

Il prit dans sa main la statuette représentant Fingolfin.

« Il possède plusieurs vassaux. D'abord, ceux de la Maison de Fëanor, les frères de Maedhros : Maglor qui protège la Brêche à l'Est d'Himring, ici, Celegorm et Curufin qui font de même pour la Passe d'Aglon, à l'ouest, entre les collines d'Himring et le Dorthonion, puis le Sombre Caranthir, qui règne sur le Thargelion, tout à l'Est, à côté des Nains, et en dessous, vers Amon Ereb, les jumeaux Amrod et Amras, dont on ne sait pas trop bien ce qu'ils font, d'un autre côté ce n'est pas comme s'ils intéressaient grand monde. Si l'on revient sur Ard-Galen, en descendant vers le Sud, on tombe sur le pays de Dorthonion et toute la vallée du Sirion, régie par la Maison de Finarfin, c'est-à-dire Finrod Felagund et ses frères, Angrod et Aegnor. »

Les trois figurines avaient les cheveux peints en jaune et une expression sympathique.

« Ensuite, nous traversons le Sirion et les Ered Mithrim, sous le pays du Grand Roi… Là, il y a le Dor-Lomin, fief du fils aîné, le Vaillant et Viril Fingon, le préféré de son père. On se demande pourquoi… »

La statuette de Fingon était la même que celle de Fingolfin, sauf qu'elle avait des nattes.

« Et en-dessous encore, mais au bord de la mer, il y a le Nevrast, le pays de Turgon le fils cadet, avec la cité de Vinyamar, la première qui fut construite en dur par les grands architectes et bâtisseurs Noldor. Mais Turgon est parti vivre dans une vallée cachée près du Sirion, au sud du Dorthonion… parce qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. »

Il déplaça la statuette de Turgon à l'endroit où se trouvait Gondolin. Puis il sortit pour continuer à travailler sur sa maquette des deux Arbres.

* * *

Egalmoth le marchand posa la lettre sur le bureau de son premier secrétaire, Nindë, un elfe brun au long nez.

« Regardez ce que ce rapace de Penlodh nous a encore pondu ! Un nouveau prélèvement réservé aux elfes les plus riches de Gondolin ! »

L'assistant cligna des yeux en lisant la lettre.

« 25 % de prélèvement ? C'est une somme énorme… », murmura-t-il.

« A qui le dites-vous », aquiesça Egalmoth. « Cette fois, trop c'est trop ! Faut pas pousser Manwë dans les orties ! »

Le secrétaire haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut agir, Nindë, et vite ! »

« Certes, mais comment monseigneur ? Le roi sera difficile à convaincre. Penlodh est son premier conseiller. »

« Alors il faut le faire tomber en disgrâce. »

Il savoura les mots prononcés, le regard brillant, tourné vers l'invisible but à atteindre.

Et le soir-même, entouré d'autres seigneurs et de bon vin, il se répandait dans l'un des salons de la tour de sa Maison.

« Y'en a marre de ce favoritisme pratiqué par le roi à l'égard des Vanyar ! »

Certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres hochèrent la tête.

« Que voulez-vous », soupira Enerdhil. « Turgon les a toujours admirés. Il s'est même marié à l'une d'eux. »

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vraiment été un fan de l'Autre Taré… », commença alors Egalmoth.

« L'Autre Taré ? »

« Fëanor. Mais parfois, j'ai envie de reprendre ses mots : _Show me thy black hair_ ! »

« Oui ben il était mal placé pour dire ça, il avait trois gosses roux. »

« Oui mais le roux à la limite ça passe, c'est couleur de feu. Par contre les Blonds c'est le mal ! »

Glorfindel sursauta.

« Je vous rappelle que les Valar ont toujours porté les Vanyar en haute estime. »

Egalmoth leva les mains vers le ciel.

« Les Valar ? Mais faut arrêter avec les Valar ! C'est des couilles molles ! C'est qui qu'est allé chasser Melkor quand il s'est barré comme un voleur, avec toute l'argenterie et après avoir ruiné nos cierges géants ? C'est nous, les Noldor ! Avec nos petites mains ! Tandis qu'eux, ils se planquaient derrière leurs montagnes… Et ils les ont faites pousser ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient les foies ! »

Les autres chevaliers se prirent la tête dans les mains.

o

Quelques jours plus tard, Egalmoth et son secrétaire se réunirent à nouveau pour faire le point sur leurs premières recherches.

« Non mais c'est fou le pouvoir qu'il a réussi à concentrer entre ses mains ! », s'exclama le marchand en compulsant ses feuillets. « Il dirige deux Maisons, celle du Pilier et celle de la Tour de Neige, il est maire du palais, Grand Chambellan, intendant du Trésor, Premier Conseiller du roi…»

« Et le roi s'en est si infatué qu'il lui a donné une partie de ses appartements », ajouta Nindë.

Egalmoth eut un bref rire sec.

« Bientôt, il va distribuer les Lembas à la place d'Idril ! D'ailleurs… Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette tisane qu'il apporte au roi… Qui sait si il ne s'en sert pas pour lui brouiller l'esprit… »

« Il faudrait essayer de la faire analyser… »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un aux cuisines ? »

« Le chef-pâtissier. »

« Très bien. Avez-vous trouvé d'autres choses ? Il a forcément une faiblesse quelque part. Tout le monde en a une. Une fiancée ? Une maîtresse parmi les autochtones ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus, je l'avoue. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucun intérêt amoureux particulier. »

L'air pensif, Egalmoth se gratta le menton. Il formula ses conjectures à voix hautes : « Si il n'y a rien du côté des femmes – ce qui ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, soit dit entre nous… il y a peut-être quelque chose du côté des hommes ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche. »

« Je n'ai hélas rien trouvé de suspect, Seigneur Egalmoth. »

« Avez-vous fouillé dans son passé ? Pas seulement en Beleriand… »

« Je me suis permis de faire rassembler quelques éléments biographiques… »

« Bien. »

Nindë prit sa feuille de notes et commença à transmettre et synthétiser les informations récoltées.

« Alors… D'une origine plutôt modeste, il est né à Valimar, d'un père noldo confectionneur de tapis et d'une mère vanya… Sa mère était herboriste. »

« Tiens donc… »

« Il a deux frères et une sœur. Ses frères, ainsi que ses parents, sont demeurés en Valinor. Quant à sa sœur, Nieninquë,elle a suivi l'exode et s'est fixée en Mithrim, puis plus récemment à Vinyamar. Elle ne fait rien de particulier dans la vie. D'après mes dernières informations, lors du voyage du roi à Vinyamar, Penlodh en aurait profité pour la faire venir ici, à Gondolin. »

« Intéressant… On peut peut-être découvrir des choses en enquêtant de son côté. »

« Il a suivi un temps les cours de divers doctes, dont les plus prestigieux. Il a même passé plusieurs années à méditer dans les Pelori avec un maître vanya. »

« Il n'y a bien que les Vanyar pour gaspiller leur temps à faire des conneries pareilles. »

« Puis Penlodh est ensuite venu habiter définitivement à Tirion, où il est devenu l'un des conseillers de Finwë, puis de Fingolfin. Après la Traversée, lorsque Turgon est parti s'installer en Nevrast, Fingolfin l'a recommandé à son fils. »

« Et le fiston a voulu complaire à son père, bien entendu… »

o

Après avoir quitté son secrétaire et camarade-conspirateur, Egalmoth poursuivit son enquête en se rendant dans la caserne de la Maison du Pilier. Aredhel, la sœur cadette du roi, y était occupée à former de jeunes archers.

« Ainsi Penlodh vous a confié une partie de ses responsabilités dans cette Maison », commenta Egalmoth à voix haute.

« Oui… Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Cela gêne votre orgueil de mâle dominant élevé dans une société fondamentalement patriarcale ? »

Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent. Se souvenant brutalement de la façon de parler du syndicaliste des Nandor, il était sujet à un subit stress post-traumatique.

« Euh… Non… Pas du tout… », répondit-il difficilement. « D'ailleurs, il m'est parfois arrivé de penser… que comme Penlodh dirige deux Maisons… il pourrait vous laisser celle-ci. »

« C'est vrai… », murmura Aredhel songeusement. « Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

_Touchée_, se dit Egalmoth intérieurement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Vous devez le voir souvent… Et être proche de lui. »

« Pas vraiment », dit la jeune femme. « Il est très aimable, mais c'est quelqu'un de secret. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé si il avait des projets de fiançailles… Ou s'il fréquentait quelqu'un… Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais vu bras dessus bras dessous avec une femme. »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire… »

« Il vous a déjà fait la cour ? »

Aredhel rit.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas son genre. »

« Quoi ? Ne pas faire la cour à une belle femme comme vous ! »

Egalmoth croyait que son compliment serait bien accueilli. Il n'en fut rien. Aredhel avait l'air exaspérée.

« Non mais c'est quand même fou ! Cette manie de toujours réduire les femmes à leur apparence physique ! », s'irrita l'archère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Oh que si ! Votre éducation noldorine machiste vous conditionne et parle à votre place ! »

Le marchand essaya de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas exploser.

« Ce que je voulais dire… C'est qu'il a peut-être d'autres goûts… En dehors de la gente féminine… »

« Hein ? »

La garçonne fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Qu'il est de la pédale ! », précisa Egalmoth.

La femme-elfe secoua la tête.

« Non, je crois plutôt que les choses de l'amour ne l'intéressent pas, et qu'il préfère se consacrer à son travail… Un peu comme mon frère Fingon. »

Egalmoth ne put réprimer un rire.

« Si il est comme votre frère Fingon, c'est qu'il est de la pédale… »

« Quoi ? Mais mon frère n'est pas… »

« Allons ! », fit le marchand. « Soit il l'est, soit il est cloîtré dans un placard avec des portes vitrées ! Un type qui se lance dans une mission suicide pour en sauver un autre qui l'a déjà vendu deux fois… Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ! »

« Misérable personnage ! », s'exclama alors Aredhel. « Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mon frère de la sorte ! Sortez de cette pièce. »

_Elle n'est pas si ouverte d'esprit, finalement_, se dit Egalmoth en détalant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

o

Bientôt, Nindë fit son rapport à Egalmoth : les tisanes que faisait préparer Penlodh pour le roi avaient été analysées.

« Alors ? »

« De la menthe, du millepertuis, et de la camomille. Une recette classique pour combattre les humeurs noires et les problèmes de digestion, semblerait-il. Rien de nuisible à la santé, au contraire. »

« Mouais… Cela dépend peut-être du dosage. »

« De votre côté monseigneur, avez-vous trouvé d'autres éléments qui pourraient lui nuire ? »

« Pas vraiment. Seulement des suppositions… Mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire avec. Comme le dit le proverbe : _Calomniez, il en restera toujours quelque chose_ ! C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais en parler à Turgon. Insuffler dans son esprit la graine du soupçon. »

« Cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner. »

« Faites envoyer au roi un message disant que je désire le rencontrer seul à seul, en privé. »

Egalmoth reçut une réponse dans les heures qui suivirent. Le roi était prêt à le rencontrer le soir-même, dans ses appartements.

o

Après un bon dîner, le négociant revêtit sa mante bleue et se mit en route. Les gardes le laissèrent passer, jusqu'aux derniers étages de la Tour du Roi. Mais quand il fut entré dans le premier salon des appartements du fils de Fingolfin, il fut surpris de constater qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule la lumière des étoiles était visible à travers le verre des larges porte-fenêtre.

Cependant, une très haute silhouette, hiératique, l'attendait dans l'ombre. Elle se retourna, devenant plus visible. Les cheveux étaient plus clairs que ceux de Turgon. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient châtains et non noirs. Le nez aquilin semblait différent.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Egalmoth », dit l'elfe.

Ce n'était pas Turgon. C'était Penlodh.

« Quoi ? Où est le roi ? »

« Il ne viendra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu votre message. »

Egalmoth sursauta.

« Parce que je sais que vous complotez contre moi », poursuivit Penlodh. « Et parce que depuis que votre messager a vu plusieurs membres de sa famille être condamnés pour avoir corrompu des geôliers afin que le Seigneur de la Fontaine ne puisse pas sortir de prison, il pense me devoir quelque service en échange de mon indulgence. »

« Le traître ! Je vais le radier de ma Maison ! »

« Il intégrera l'une des miennes. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un… », siffla Egalmoth.

« Fils d'un petit confectionneur de tapis ? Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous nuire. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à tenter votre coup. Ce que vous avez à me reprocher. Pour que nous puissions en discuter… Même si vous n'avez rien de concret contre moi. »

« Vous le savez très bien ! Ce nouvel impôt sur les grandes fortunes ! Et quant à ce que j'ai contre vous… Je sais que c'est vous qui donnez la recette de l'infusion que prend le roi, et qui la faites préparer. Qui sait ce que vous faites mettre dedans ? »

« Le roi souffre de mélancolie », se contenta de répondre Penlodh.

La plupart du temps, il gardait les yeux baissés, puis il les relevait brusquement pour vous fixer, et c'est alors que vous vous aperceviez que l'iris de ses yeux était d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Les yeux du demi-Vanya donnaient l'impression d'ouvrir votre âme comme si elle n'était qu'une banale chose matérielle, mais il y avait aussi en eux une certaine douceur et aménité qui semblait respecter cette âme comme quelque chose de fragile et d'unique, aussi puissant et important que le monde tout entier – qu'un autre monde tout entier.

« Réfléchissez, seigneur Egalmoth. Qu'est-ce que cela va changer à votre vie, de payer cet impôt ? Vous aurez toujours autant de pierres précieuses brodées sur vos vêtements. Et quoi ? Peut-être un peu moins de cornalines avec vos boules de bain. »

« Ah non ! Les boules de bain c'est sacré ! Mais, une minute… Comment vous savez ça ? »

« Il n'est rien qui n'échappe à la police du roi », répondit l'Intendant.

Egalmoth fulminait intérieurement. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à une entité à la fois inconnue et omnisciente contre laquelle toute lutte était vaine.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un délai pour le paiement », reprit Penlodh, « vous pouvez en faire la demande au Trésor. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de délai », protesta Egalmoth. « Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un de ces Sylvains sans le sous ? »

Il quitta la pièce.

Il avait peut-être perdu, cette fois… Mais un jour, il l'aurait. Il découvrirait sa faiblesse… Et alors, il l'écraserait. Comme on écrase une mouche. Ou plutôt comme un orc écraserait une mouche. Car les elfes ne tuaient pas les mouches.

* * *

C'était une image que tous les jeunes elfes noldor nés en Beleriand avaient en tête.

Dans la vaste yourte royale soutenue par une imposante charpente de bois, Fingolfin, assis sur un siège curule, avait le visage calme et grave. Face à lui, Maedhros Nelyafinwë, maigre dans ses riches vêtements, s'était agenouillé, son long visage émacié caché par des mèches de cheveux rouges.

« S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, seigneur, la royauté te reviendrait de droit, à toi qui es l'aîné de la maison de Finwë, et non le moins sage. »

Il ôta la couronne fëanorienne de ses cheveux, et la tendit à son oncle.

Et Fingolfin l'accepta et la prit dans ses mains.

o

Mais ce qui avait réellement suivi n'était pas connu.

La nuit était tombée, et tous les membres de la cour avaient regagné leur tente ou leur campement. Les gardes demeuraient à l'extérieur. Fingolfin était seul dans la partie de la yourte qui lui servait de salle d'honneur. Assis sur le trône de bois, la couronne de son frère sur la tête, il semblait songeur.

Au bout d'un moment, il ôta la couronne, et la considéra, posée dans ses deux-mains, d'un air mélancolique et las.

Puis son visage se transforma, comme s'il avait porté un masque, et que ce masque se défaisait.

L'air sage, mélancolique et grave disparut…

Pour laisser place à une expression de jubilation. Il donna à la couronne trois gros baisers appuyés.

« ENFIN ! »


	17. La garçonnière

Ecthelion en a gros…

Inspiration directe de l'Iliade _Kaamelott_ pour le point de départ du chevalier qui fait la gueule.

* * *

**Episode 17 : La garçonnière**

o

o

Turgon regarda l'horloge fëanorienne qui se trouvait en face de lui pour la deuxième fois.

« Bon », fit-il à l'adresse des autres membres de la table ronde. « Il est 10h10 et Ecthelion n'est toujours pas là. »

« Majesté », dit Glorfindel. « Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est blessé ? »

« En quelque sorte. Dans son amour-propre… Il a pris ombrage. »

« Ombrage ? Mais ombrage de quoi ? »

« Hé bien… Il a l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas. Par conséquent il est vexé. »

« Attendez », fit le roi, « Ecthelion est "vexé" ? Non mais je rêve ! Et depuis quand je suis censé vous aimer ? »

« Disons plutôt qu'il pense que vous le méprisez. Selon lui, vous êtes tout le temps en train de le critiquer et de le discriminer en raison de son âge. »

« Je… Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette génération de péteux arrogants et susceptibles ? Ah on n'a pas le droit de leur faire la moindre critique, tout ce qu'ils admettent c'est qu'on leur passe de la pommade ! Encore un qui a été trop chouchouté par ses parents. On aurait dû lui donner quelques coups d'épée sur le cou, tiens. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. J'irai le voir, après la réunion. Et s'il se fait radier, tant pis pour sa pomme ! Il habite où déjà ? »

La plupart des chefs de maison se tournèrent mécaniquement vers Penlodh.

« Quelqu'un sait où il habite ? », redemanda Turgon, car pour une fois, Penlodh n'avait la réponse à sa question.

« Alors là ! », s'exclama Egalmoth. « On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le genre très causant. C'est plutôt le genre "je regarde par-dessus ta tête et je tolère ton existence". Alors nous parler de sa vie, vous pensez bien que ça ne fait pas partie de ses priorités ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il ne nous parle jamais », dit alors Galdor. « Du moins, il ne vient pas discuter avec nous. »

« Parfois si, avec moi », déclara Enerdhil. « Mais c'est au sujet de ses armes. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Glorfindel qui le connaît un peu. »

« C'est juste », confirma ce dernier. « Et il me semble qu'il habite dans un appartement situé dans le centre-ville, dans une rue qui descend de la Place de la Fontaine. »

« C'est exact », confirma Penlodh, qui venait de consulter l'un de ses registres.

« Parfait. Notez-moi son adresse sur un papier », dit Turgon. « Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. »

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand Ecthelion ouvrit la porte, il n'était vêtu que d'une courte tunique de nuit bleue qui faisait ressortir la largeur de ses épaules et sa haute taille, bien qu'il fut plutôt mince, et son corps semblait suspendu à ce porte-manteau d'épaules. Il était pâle et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient bordés de cernes. Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés, et il se frotta les yeux, croyant voir le roi à sa porte.

Mais quand il les eût frottés, le roi était toujours là, immense et couronné. L'air sinistre.

Il referma la porte.

« Oh merde. »

* * *

« Ecthelion, ouvrez cette porte ! », dit le roi.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Ecthelion était toujours en chemise de nuit.

« Restez ici », dit Turgon à ses gardes du corps.

Il s'introduisit dans l'appartement, devant un Ecthelion sidéré.

« Ecthelion, mon jeune ami, il faut que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse », dit-il. « Vous avez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je… J'ai du jus de fruits, je crois… »

Il disparut dans l'une des pièces qui donnait sur le corridor.

« Ce n'est pas très grand », songea Turgon en évaluant la largeur du vestibule puis du couloir.

Il y avait tout de même l'air d'y avoir plusieurs chambres. Mais le seigneur de la Fontaine ne semblait pas être un maniaque du ménage. Des vêtements étaient pendus ici et là. Sur le parquet, il y avait des miettes de pain et des papiers gras de nourriture à emporter. Sur le plus grand des murs, il y avait tout de même un tableau représentant deux guerriers en armure, un homme et une femme. Le cartouche du cadre portait cette mention : « Eithel Sirion à ses héros reconnaissant. »  
Ecthelion sortit de la cuisine.

« Vous pouvez aller… dans le salon, c'est au bout. »

Turgon remonta le couloir. Le salon était dans un état plus désordonné encore. Il y avait une banquette en métal de grande valeur, mais les coussins étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre de la table basse à frise qui lui faisait front. En face du sofa, il y avait un petit théâtre mécanique, et autour du théâtre et de la table, des amphores de bière vides. Turgon ramassa une chaussette en laine marron dont la qualité du tricot laissait à désirer.

« Vous mettez ce genre de chaussettes ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi… C'est à Belin… mon écuyer. »

Le roi s'assit sur la banquette, après avoir vérifié que la place était propre. Ecthelion s'assit sur le côté gauche.

« Votre écuyer laisse ses chaussettes chez vous ? »

« Oh, non… Il habite ici. »

Turgon se figea net.

_Je ne dois pas penser à quoi cela ressemble…_, se dit le roi. _Je ne dois pas penser à quoi cela ressemble…_

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi ça ressemble ?! », s'exclama-t-il.

« A quoi ? », demanda Ecthelion le plus innocemment du monde.

« Oh… euh, rien. Mais c'est tout de même peu commun pour un chevalier d'habiter avec son écuyer, humain qui plus est. »

« Il se faisait bizuter à la caserne », expliqua Ecthelion en remplissant le verre du roi de jus d'oranges. « Et il n'osait même pas le dire. Alors comme j'avais plusieurs chambres, je lui ai proposé d'habiter avec moi. En plus il fait du très bon pain. »

« Merci. C'est un peu votre domestique, en fait. »

« Non », protesta le jeune elfe. « Il fait le pain parce qu'il vient d'un moulin, mais c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. »

Turgon eut du mal à imaginer Ecthelion en train de faire la cuisine. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à l'imaginer habiter avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, il avait du mal à l'imaginer vivre tout court.

« Et ce chat, c'est à vous aussi ? »

Il désigna un gros chat tigré couché sur le haut d'une commode. Le chat portait une fraise en dentelle autour du cou.

« Non, c'est son chat. »

« Il a une fraise en dentelle autour du cou ou c'est moi qui ai une hallucination ? »

« Non, c'est bien une fraise, majesté. Ce chat a des goûts vestimentaires. Et des fois, on dirait presque… qu'il comprend ce qu'on lui dit. »

Ecthelion vida son verre de jus d'orange, ce qui fit bouger sa pomme d'adam et la ligne de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa chemise. Il reposa son verre sur la table.

« Au fait, que vouliez-vous me dire ? », demanda-t-il en tournant ver le roi des yeux à nouveau clairs et froids.

Pendant dix minutes, Turgon avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu. Mais tout d'un coup, il eut à nouveau envie de taper sur la nuque de ce jeune impudent.

« A votre avis, Ecthelion fils de Kôrma. »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu à la réunion ? »

« Tout juste. »

« On est obligés de venir tous les jours ? », demanda-t-il mornement.

« Mais bien sûr qu'on est obligé de venir tous les jours ! Et vous le savez très bien ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous ne dites rien ? Glorfindel m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de venir, parce que vous pensiez que je ne vous accordais pas assez d'importance. »

« Cela m'étonnerait qu'il vous ait dit cela… Puisque ce n'est pas ce que je lui avais dit. »

« Il a dit que vous pensiez que je ne vous aimais pas, et que je vous discriminais à cause de votre âge. »

« Hé bien, c'est la vérité de toute façon. »

Turgon en garda la bouche ouverte.

« C'est bien ce que vous dites tout le temps… Que je ne sers à rien, que je suis mauvais… Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je vienne, non ? »

Le roi joignit les mains.

« Ecthelion… », commença-t-il d'une voix fleurie. Puis sa voix changea brusquement, il sembla grandir en taille, lui qui était déjà très grand. « On en a rien à fiche de ce que vous pensez et de vos états d'âme ! Vous êtes le chef de la Maison de la Fontaine alors vous obéissez aux ordres et vous la fermez ! Est-ce que Glorfindel se permet de manquer les réunions, lui ? Il n'en a jamais manqué _aucune_ ! Même quand il n'était pas connétable et qu'il n'était qu'un jeune freluquet comme vous ! Alors c'est la _dernière fois_ que vous faites une chose pareille, vous m'entendez ? Sinon je vous radie, et le titre de noblesse que vos parents ont gagné, vous pourrez aller le récupérer dans les latrines publiques ! »

Le visage d'Ecthelion s'était décomposé.

« D'accord… », dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas… »

Turgon reprit son verre et le termina.

« Très bien. Nous sommes d'accord donc. Je vous vois au prochain conseil. »

Son oeil pivota rapidement à gauche. La décomposition du visage d'Ecthelion n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il était à nouveau aussi lisse qu'une statue, mais semblait triste.

« Au fait… Votre humain… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne voudriez pas me le prêter, de temps en temps ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? », demanda Ecthelion horrifié.

« Juste comme ça, par curiosité… »

« Non. De toute façon il ne se prête pas. »

« Pour vous faire pardonner… »

« Non. »

* * *

Il était 23 heures. Belin était couché par terre sur un tapis, devant le théâtre mécanique. Sa barbe commençait à repointer sur son menton, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient de chaque côté de son visage sidéré.

Derrière lui, assis sur la banquette, Ecthelion était en train de manger des morceaux de poulet rôti qu'il sortait d'un sachet acheté à la boucherie du coin.

« C'est terrible cette histoire, messire… » fit Belin.

Sur la scène du théâtre, une araignée géante venait de surgir, accompagnée d'un chevalier noir, et elle commençait à sucer les deux arbres lumineux comme un médecin qui fait une saignée.

« Elle va les tuer, à faire comme ça, non ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous raconter la fin », dit Ecthelion avec un air entendu.


End file.
